HOTD (South Park Version)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: "Ese día el mundo como ellos lo conocían dejo de existir"/En South Park-Colorado, varios estudiantes de la escuela secundaria y la presidenta de la clase se unen para sobrevivir al apocalipsis. Este es un mundo donde los muertos se levantan y se comen a los vivos. Parejas: Kybecca (solo al principio), Leve Stenny, Style, Leve Candy. Co-autoria Coyote-Smith
1. Prologo

Nota: Este es mi 4to fanfic de South Park, los capítulos están basados en el anime de H.O.T.D

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

Parejas: Kybecca (solo al principio), Leve Stenny, Style, Leve Candy.

En este fic todos los personajes tienen 16 años, menos Neko que tiene 17.

* * *

><p>El mundo ha sido expuesto por una enfermedad mortal que mata a los humanos y luego los transforma en zombies. En South Park-Colorado, varios estudiantes de la escuela secundaria y la presidenta de la clase (Wendy Testaburger) se unen para sobrevivir al apocalipsis.<p>

La historia es desde el punto de vista de Stan Marsh -uno de los estudiantes que sobrevivió al brote inicial- junto con algunos amigos (Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Neko-Chan) y su mejor amigo de la infancia (Kyle Broflovski) intentaran mantenerse con vida mientras buscan a sus familiares...


	2. La primavera de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 1: La Primavera de los Muertos.

_Me quede despierto hasta tarde…esa noche donde todo termino._

*Patio de la escuela secundaria de South Park (12:45 a.m)*

No entiendo cómo empezó todo…ni cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación.

_-STAN AYUDAME!-_

_-Ahí voy Kyle!...-Golpeo a un zombie-Espera un segundo, estoy ocupado!-_

_-Apúrate Stan, no podre resistir más tiempo-_

_El zombie empuja a mi mejor amigo contra la pared y este se sienta en el suelo adolorido, estaba a punto de morderlo de no ser porque apareció un chorro de agua de la nada llevándolo lejos. _

_-Ve a darte un baño sucio-_

_Esa era la voz de Rebecca Costwolds, ella es la "Novia" de Kyle. _

_-Gracias por salvarme Rebecca-dijo Kyle sonriéndole- eres valiente-_

_-No es nada-dijo ella-Todo sea por proteger a mi Novio-_

*Horas antes del apocalipsis (11:34 am)*

Estaba afuera en el patio, pensando en ciertas cosas…pensando que dentro de poco terminarían las clases, pasaría a otro curso el año que viene, pero no sabía que le pasaría a Kyle ya que el repitió un año en la escuela y nadie sabe porque. Al recordar eso pensé en Kyle.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback (6 años atrás)*<em>

_Estaba caminando con Kyle yendo para su casa porque teníamos que hacer juntos la tarea. La gente nos miraba raro porque yo iba a su lado tomándole la mano. Eso no me importaba mucho. _

_-Stan- Kyle me ve a los ojos_

_-Que sucede Ky?-Pregunte_

_-N-Nosotros siempre seremos mejores amigos no?-me pregunto_

_-Estoo…Claro que si-Dije yo-Pero puede que seamos algo más- _

_-De que estás hablando Stan?-Se sorprendió con lo que dije_

_-Kyle…quiero pedirte algo- saque unos anillos-Esto es una promesa…cuando seamos mayores, tu…te casarías conmigo?-_

_Kyle al principio no dijo nada, después reacciono._

_-Esto, Stan…-Dijo el sonrojado-No sé qué decir, lo tengo que pensar…SI! Si me casare contigo y con nadie más-_

_-Lo prometes?- Le puse el anillo en el dedo_

_-Lo prometo-Dijo el sonriendo_

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>Recordé el anillo, saque una cadena de mi cuello y ahí estaba, apreté el anillo, no por lastima sino por enojo y odio. Kyle había roto su promesa. Ya no me prestaba atención y no sabía porque, decidí preguntarle pero nunca me dijo la verdad.<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>FLASHBACK (Hace 1 año atrás)*<em>

_-COMO QUE REPETISTE EL AÑO?-Dije yo- DIJISTE QUE SI APROBABAS LAS MATERIAS IBAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS EL AÑO QUE VIENE-_

_-S-SI Lo sé…pero…nunca entenderías porque repetí el año-Dijo el nervioso_

_-Como que no lo voy a entender? Paso algo?-Dije yo_

_-Sí, paso algo grave pero no lo entenderías! No puedo decírtelo Stan-Dijo el_

_-Es por una chica? No? Y qué hay de nuestra promesa?- saque el collar con el anillo_

_-ESO SE TERMINO STAN!-Me grito-YA NO ME GUSTAS COMO ANTES! NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!-_

_Dicho eso se fue dejándome solo y con el corazón completamente roto._

_Unas semanas después, entre al curso para ver a Kyle y hablar…pero como amigos, al acercarme lo vi hablando con una chica linda, de pelo castaño largo con 2 coletas recogidas en el, tenia lindos ojos marrones, giro la cabeza y me sonrió._

_-Oh! Hola-Se levanta- Eres Stan Marsh?-_

_-Si es el Amor-Dijo Kyle sonriéndole a la chica_

_-Me llamo Rebecca, Rebecca Costwolds-Dijo ella sonriéndome-Soy la "Novia" de Kyle. El me conto todo de ti incluyendo esa promesa ridícula que hicieron hace unos años atrás-_

_QUE? RIDICULA? AHORA KYLE PENSABA QUE LA PROMESA ERA RIDICULA? Que se joda!_

_-Lo siento-dije yo tratando de no enfadarme- Me tengo que ir-_

_Sali corriendo de ahí dejando solos a Kyle y a Rebecca. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>-Tarado-<p>

-Eh?-Gire la cabeza y era Neko-Chan, ella es una nueva alumna en mi curso, a penas la conozco pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-Eres un Tarado-Dijo ella- en que piensas?-

-En nada-dije volviendo a mirar el anillo

-No te pongas así-dijo con su actitud seria-Se que fuiste rechazado por tu mejor amigo, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? El ama a Rebecca…ACEPTALO!-

-No puedo aceptarlo-Dije yo-Kyle es mio, el me prometió que íbamos a casarnos cuando fuéramos grandes-

-Pues eres un idiota al seguir siendo fiel a una promesa rota-Dijo Neko- Además sigo sin entender cómo fue que pasaste de curso y Kyle no, solo los más inteligentes pasan de curso-

-Tú no eres una cerebrito que digamos-le dije enojado

-Sí, pero para ciertas cosas soy muy inteligente, recuerda que soy Otaku- Respondió Neko y se aleja dejándome solo. Escuche unos golpes y fui a ver qué pasaba. Entre a la escuela, me asome a la entrada y vi una persona…No! A…a un Zombi.

-Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- esa era la voz de la directora, me ve-Sal de aquí Stan-

Llegan otros profesores a ver al zombi.

-No escuchaste a la directora-dijo el profesor de gimnasia-Sal ya mismo de aquí! Nosotros nos encargamos de esto-

No me moví, me quede mirando la escena. Vi que la directora golpeaba el vidrio de una de las ventanas, el zombi se acerco a ella, empezó a golpear el vidrio tambien.

-HEY! No puedes pasar!-Le grito, pero el zombi al parecer no la escuchaba, ya que rompió el vidrio, se acerco mas y vi que la mordió en el cuello.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-Grito, la ropa se mancho de sangre, los demás profesores retroceden al igual que yo.

-D-Directora-dijo uno de los profesores- S-Se encuentra bien?-

La directora se acerca convertida en zombi y tambien lo muerde, Sali corriendo de ahí antes de que empeorara la situación al igual que los profesores, ellos salieron corriendo directo a las clases para avisarles a los demás lo ocurrido.

Antes de llegar a mi salón de clases fui al salón de clases donde estaban Kyle y Rebecca, tenía que sacarlos de allí pronto. Entre al salón como si nada.

-Marsh!-Grito el Profesor enojado-No estás satisfecho con faltar a mis clases?!-

Kyle me miro, lo tome del brazo.

-Ven conmigo-Le dije-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-Que sucede Stan?-Pregunto Rebecca

-Han asesinado a uno de los profesores en la escuela, esto es malo-Le dije yo

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto ella

-Que ganaría yo en contarte una mentira como esa?-Le pregunte

Kyle se suelta de mi agarre y me grita.

-¿Qué está pasando? Nunca pude entender que pasa por tu cabe…-

No aguante mas y lo golpe haciéndolo callar.

-Cállate-Lo miro y miro a Rebecca-Escúchenme!-

Rebecca solo asintió como diciendo que si escucharía a lo que iba a decir.

Salimos del curso y corrimos al pasillo de la escuela.

-Que está pasando?-Pregunto Kyle

-No lo sé, los profesores salieron a ver junto con la directora y algo paso-Dije yo- Y ahora esos mismos profesores se están matando entre ellos-

-Qué locura-Dijo Kyle

Llegamos al armario de la limpieza y Rebecca saca algunas cosas que podrían servir para defendernos.

-Que haces? Olvidaste algo?-Pregunte

-Si es cierto lo que dices entonces necesitaremos armas para defendernos-Dijo ella

Rompe el palo de una escoba.

-Toma Kyle-

-Y tú que vas a usar Rebecca?-Pregunte yo

-Llamemos a la policía-Dijo Kyle-Mis padres están ahí-

-Bien, vámonos-Dije yo

Le doy mi celular a Kyle, y él lo toma.

-Las reglas de la escuela se hicieron para romperse ¿No?-Dije yo

Kyle llama y su padre no le responde

-No puede ser-Dijo Kyle

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte

-_Puede permanecer en la línea o llamar de nuevo más tarde, el servicio de emergencia está experimentando un alto volumen de llamadas _-Escuche que decían del teléfono

-La línea está ocupada-Dijo Kyle-E-Eso es imposible-

Corto el teléfono y se oye un ruido de los altavoces.

-Este es un aviso para todos los estudiantes ¡Un violento incidente está ocurriendo en la escuela en este mismo momento! Todos los estudiantes deberán evacuar siguiendo las indicaciones de sus respectivos profesores. Repito ¡Un violento incidente está ocurriendo en la escuela en este mismo momento!-

-Así que finalmente se dieron cuenta-Pensé yo

-Todos los estudiantes deben evacuar…-Se corta la comunicación

-Ay no-Dije yo

Cartman P.O.V

Trate de escapar antes de que los demás lo hicieran pero…

-CARTMAN-Esa era la voz de Neko.

-N-Neko-Dije yo

-Shh! Vámonos de aquí-Dijo el (Autora: HASTA EN ESTE FIC SE PIENSA QUE SOY HOMBRE! F*CK)

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro salón…<p>

Una chica pelinegra llamada Wendy se encontraba durmiendo en ese mismo momento.

-AYUDENME! VOY A MORIR!-

Wendy se despierta por los gritos del altavoz.

-nnngh?-Dijo ella- Eh?-

Hay un profundo silencio en la escuela, hasta que por el ruido de una maldita tiza cayéndose al suelo, todos reaccionaron y corrieron al pasillo directo a la salida de emergencia.

* * *

><p>Stan P.O.V<p>

-Por aquí!-Rebecca sale corriendo en dirección contraria

-No iremos afuera?-Pregunte yo

-Las escaleras están atestadas de gente-Dijo ella- Escaparemos a través del edificio de la administración!-

-Rebecca tiene razón-Dijo Kyle- así que hagamos lo que ella dice- Se aleja y empieza a seguirla incluyéndome.

-De acuerdo-Dije yo

Salimos afuera y nos encontramos con la profesora de literatura.

-E-Esa no es la profesora de literatura?-Pregunto Kyle

-Tengan cuidado, esta…-Dijo Rebecca

-Grrrr…-


	3. Escapando de los Muertos

Anteriormente:

-E-Esa no es la profesora de literatura?-Pregunto Kyle

-Tengan cuidado, esta…-Dijo Rebecca

-Grrrr…-

* * *

><p>Se acerca a Kyle con los brazos extendidos a punto de morderlo.<p>

-No!-Empieza a alejarla con el palo-Aléjate-

-Apuñálala Kyle-Dijo Rebecca intentando detenerla, Kyle mira el palo, tenía la parte de plástico en forma de una punta filosa- No lo dudes! Apuñala con toda tu fuerza!-

La zombi empieza a empujar a Kyle.

-NO!-Grita, estaba a punto de caer pero enseguida se incorporo y empujo a la zombi lejos de él.

-Nunca subestimes a un chico con un arma!-Grito Kyle, golpea a la zombi y la levanta con el palo apuntando al corazón.

-Lo hiciste!-Le dije-Bien hecho Ky!-

Kyle me mira un poco sonrojado por lo que le dije. Vio que la zombi aun se movía. Se mueve y empuja a Kyle contra la pared con fuerza.

-AAH!-agarra el palo y vuelve a empujar a la zombi-No puede ser, la apuñale en el corazón…entonces porque se sigue moviendo?-

Rebecca se sube encima y ayuda a Kyle a arrastrarla.

-Sácala de aquí Kyle!-Dijo Rebecca sujetando a la zombi

-Aléjate de ella Rebecca-Le grite yo, es que acaso no sabía lo que le iba a suceder si no se alejaba pronto de ella?

-No te preocupes-Dijo Rebecca-Puedo con ella…-

Era tarde, la zombi se giro para verla.

-Pero que cara…? Como puede ser tan fuerte?-Pregunta Rebecca. La zombie la muerde en el brazo derecho, grita de dolor por la mordida.

-MALDITA! SUELTA A REBECCA-Le grite a la zombi, es verdad, aunque ella se haya quedado con mi mejor amigo aun merece vivir.

-REBECCA-Grito Kyle y apuñala al zombie por la espalda para que la suelte.

-Porque? Porque no la suelta?-Pregunta Kyle aun apuñalando a la zombi.

-Lo sabia…está muerta-dije yo-está muerta pero se sigue moviendo-

La zombi suelta a Rebecca y el brazo empieza a sangrar, de nuevo la muerde.

-REBECCA-Dijo Kyle preocupado por su "Novia"-STAN AYUDAME! Se un hombre de verdad y haz algo…Haz Algo!-

Agarre con fuerza el palo y golpee a la zombi en la cabeza con fuerza, el suelo se mancho de sangre.

-Rebecca-Kyle se acerca a ella-Estas bien?-

-Solo me arranco algo de carne, no es nada grave-dijo ella sujetándose el brazo.

-NO! NO ME MUERDAS!-

Ese grito venia de una chica y al parecer fue mordida por un zombie. Kyle puso una cara de horror al ver esa imagen.

-No podíamos enfrentar a un grupo grande de ellos-Dije yo

-Vamos a la azotea-Dijo Rebecca

-La azotea?-Pregunto Kyle

-Armemos una barricada hasta que llegue la ayuda-Dijo Rebecca- Hay un observatorio ahí-

Llegamos a la azotea, y vimos las calles llenas de autos y de gente corriendo, pidiendo ayuda y siendo mordida por los zombis.

-Que es eso?-Dije yo-Que está pasando?-

-Las cosas eran normales hace un minuto-Dijo Kyle

Vuelan helicópteros por la escuela, levantando viento y tierra.

-¿Un black Hawk?-Dije yo- ¿Es el ejercito?-

-No! Esas son las fuerzas de autodefensa!-Dijo Rebecca

-De donde vienen? No hay una base por aquí-Dije yo

-Ayúdenos!-Grito Kyle pero los helicópteros siguieron su camino sin escucharlo.

-Eso no servirá de nada-Dijo Rebecca sujetando la venda en su brazo herido-No hay forma de hacer que las fuerzas de Autodefensa lleguen aquí para nada, deben estar en una misión especial-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con los helicópteros.<p>

-Asegúrense de acabar con todos esos monstruos-Dijo uno de los pilotos

-Entendido-Respondió otro piloto.

Los helicópteros se dispersan y uno de ellos empieza a disparar a los zombis, pero empieza a fallar el motor, cae al piso y estalla.

* * *

><p>En la azotea de la escuela. (Stan P.O.V)<p>

Kyle, Rebecca y yo vimos la explosión del helicóptero a lo lejos.

-Parece que cayó uno-Dije yo

-Lo ven?-Dijo Rebecca-No están interesados en nuestra seguridad, no harán nada por nosotros-

Señala la calle, cada vez había más zombis caminando por South Park buscando gente viva para morderla y zombificarla tambien.

-Incluso está ocurriendo afuera-siguió Rebecca-Donde puedes tratar de huir-

-DUELE!-Grita una chica, pero es mordida en el hombro por un zombi.

-Imagínense lo que está pasando dentro de la escuela- Continuo Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Unas chicas caminaban por el pasillo tomadas de la mano.<p>

-Nosotras seremos amigas por siempre-le dijo una a la otra

-Claro que sí!-Sonríe pero se cae de la escalera porque está siendo sujetada por un chico zombi y toma del brazo a su amiga- NO! AYUDAME!-Es mordida en el cuello-Ayúdame! AYUDAME!-

-Suéltame-La patea en la frente dejándola manchada de sangre-Dije que me sueltes!-la vuelve a patear y deja que los zombis hagan su trabajo.

Retrocede y siente que un zombi le toca la cara, ve hacia arriba encontrándose con el zombi y empieza a gritar de terror.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es como una enfermedad generada por ellos. Pero esto no es un videojuego o una simple película, los zombis atacan a la gente por todos lados. Por eso se llaman "Zombis". Comen gente y los que mueren resucitan convertidos en unos "Zombis". No se porque pero romper sus cabezas es la única forma de deshacernos de los "Zombis".<em>

* * *

><p>-Entonces-Dijo Kyle mirando a Rebecca-Que deberíamos hacer?-<p>

Rebecca ve un pequeño cuarto con una escalera al techo.

-Subamos ahí y bloqueemos la escalera-Dijo Rebecca.

-Vamos-Dije yo

Empezamos a correr golpeando zombis para despejar el camino.

-STAN AYUDAME!-

-Ahí voy Kyle!...-Golpeo a un zombie-Espera un segundo, estoy ocupado!-

-Apúrate Stan, no podre resistir más tiempo-

El zombie empuja a mi mejor amigo contra la pared y este se sienta en el suelo adolorido, estaba a punto de morderlo de no ser porque apareció un chorro de agua de la nada llevándolo lejos.

-Ve a darte un baño sucio-

Esa era la voz de Rebecca Costwolds, ella es la "Novia" de Kyle.

-Gracias por salvarme Rebecca-dijo Kyle sonriéndole- eres valiente-

-No es nada-dijo ella-Todo sea por proteger a mi Novio-

* * *

><p>*Escuela secundaria de South Park (16:00 p.m)*<p>

-Porque? Porque está pasando todo esto?-Pregunto Kyle

-Debe haber alguna razón-Dijo Rebecca - Si podemos descifrar quien está detrás de todo esto podremos encontrar una solución…por ahora debemos buscar un encendedor o unos fósforos, si no encendemos una fogata ahora que tenemos una oportunidad, en la noche será…-

Se ven zombies tratando de pasar desbloqueando la traba de la escalera empujando las cosas que había allí.

Rebecca empieza a toser sangre y caen gotas al suelo.

-Rebecca!-Kyle se acerca-Que pasa?-Me ve-Stan! Rebecca esta…-

No me moví, me quede en mi lugar mirando la escena. Rebecca se convierte en una zombi.

-Como? Porque?-Dijo Kyle- Solo la mordieron un poco…porque se puso tan mal?-

-Es como en las películas-Dije yo- Una vez que te muerden estas acabado-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-Dijo Kyle-Lo que pasa en las películas nunca sucede en la vida real!-

-Pero le esta pasando a todos los demás-Dije yo

-Stan…-Era Rebecca-Me ayudarías?-

-Ayudarte con qué?-Pregunte yo

Señala el horizonte.

-Directo hacia el suelo, desde ahí…el impacto de la caída debería romper mi cabeza-Dijo ella

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-Dijo Kyle

-NO QUIERO SER UN ZOMBI-Dijo Rebecca y empieza a toser otra vez.

-REBECCA!-Grito Kyle sujetándola-REBECCA!...No! No!-

-Oye…Stan…Por favor-Dijo Rebecca-Quiero ser yo misma hasta el final…-

No entiendo…A-Acaso Rebecca me está pidiendo que la mate? No podría hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción o sí? Kyle está preocupado por ella, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer de todos modos. Si él no se aleja de Rebecca lo morderá y se convertirá en zombi.

-Rebecca! Resiste-Kyle se arrodilla frente a ella y yo me quedo estatico mirando la escena. No tenía otra opción, debía matarla.

-NO! NO!-Grito Kyle-NO PUEDES MORIR!-

Me acerque dispuesto a matar a Rebecca.

-No! NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA-Grito Kyle- No puedes hacerlo! No se convertirá en zombi, Rebecca no se convertirá en zombi! Ella es especial!-

-Aléjate de ella-Dije seriamente

Rebecca empieza a levantarse.

-Rebecca?-La mira y me ve a mi-Ves Stan? No hay forma de que Rebecca muriera…-Rebecca se levanta del todo-Rebecca?-No responde-Que sucede?-Sigue sin responder-Rebecca!-

Lo detuve sujetándolo del brazo.

-No puede…-Dijo Kyle-No puede ser verdad! De ninguna manera…Esto es mentira!-

-No puede ser cierto-Dije yo apretando el palo con fuerza-Esto es algo tonto…-

-Stan…-Kyle estaba a punto de llorar

-Pero-Preparo el palo para golpearla

-Detente-Dijo Kyle con voz apenas audible

-DE VERDAD ESTA PASANDO!-Grite enojado corrí y golpee a Rebecca con fuerza en la cabeza.

-NO!-Grito Kyle llorando.


	4. La democracia bajo los Muertos

Nota: Con lo sádico y psicópata de mierda que es Cartman, le adopte un poco la personalidad de Hirano Kota xD me agrada ese personaje y le dije a mí ex amigo que podía hacer Cosplay de el porqué se parecen un poco jaja.

* * *

><p>Con Cartman y Neko.<p>

-Sal de aquí! Me van a matar estúpida!- Grito un chico

-No! Aléjate! Mantente lejos de mi!- Le respondió la chica.

Cartman y Neko estaban parados en la puerta del curso viendo a todos los chicos y chicas correr a la salida de emergencia.

-Las personas se comen unas a otras?-Pensó la chica Otaku con desagrado-Que broma mas asquerosa!-

Uno de los chicos camina por el pasillo con la mano en el cuello manchado de sangre.

-Es una pesadilla-Dijo-Tiene que ser una…pesadilla-ve a uno de los chicos convertido en zombie delante de él-No es así? No?-El zombi se lanza encima y lo ataca. Neko y Cartman aprovechan para salir corriendo de ahí en dirección contraria.

-Oye!-Grito Cartman-A donde vamos?-

-A donde tenias pensado ir?-Pregunto Neko mirándolo

-Iba a avisarles a los profesores de la situación-Dijo Cartman

-No, Nunca más!-Dijo la Otaku abriendo una de las puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo-Crees que los profesores pueden hacer algo al respecto?-

-Pero Neko…-dijo Cartman-Pero es que…esta es la razón-

Neko se detiene sin siquiera mirar a Cartman.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Neko

-Cuál es?-Pregunto Cartman asustado

-Acaso quieres morir?-Lo dijo lo más seriamente posible solo para ver cómo reaccionaba el otro- O Quieres vivir?-

-Bueno…yo…-Cartman estaba indeciso, la verdad no sabía que responder

-Pues mira eso-Neko le señala un grupo de chicos y chicas -esos chicos pensaron igual que tu y se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora-

Ven que los chicos golpean la puerta para entrar y son mordidos por los zombis que había ahí dentro.

-Yo Quiero vivir-Lo señala-Entendiste?-Cartman asiente asustado por la actitud de Neko, ella nunca es así-Bien, entonces vámonos culon-Le grita y empiezan a correr.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V)<p>

Se ve el cuerpo de Rebecca tirado en el piso, su cabeza está tapada por una toalla manchada de sangre, unos mechones de cabello castaño se escapan debajo de la toalla, el suéter verde que llevaba puesto se mancha de sangre.

_-Oye…Stan…Por favor-Dijo Rebecca-Quiero ser yo misma hasta el final…-_

_-Ella no va a cambiar!-Grito Kyle mirándome sujetar el palo con fuerza-Ella no se convertirá en zombie! Ella es especial! NO LO HAGAS!-_

_Empiezo a correr y golpea a Rebecca en la cabeza con fuerza._

Reaccione, vi a Rebecca muerta en el piso, Kyle estaba triste por lo que le hice a su "Novia" pero no tenia opción.

-Que te pasa?-Me pregunto

-Nada-Dije yo-Me pregunto lo que está pasando-

-Bueno, eres honesto-Dijo Kyle

-Porque te iba a mentir?-Le pregunte, me quede en silencio, Kyle se levanta.

-Creo que…voy a intentar llamar de nuevo a mis padres-Dijo Kyle- Préstame tu celular-

-Se que tu papa es abogado Ky, pero la línea de emergencia está atascada-Dije yo

-Hay un número especial al que puedo llamar en caso de emergencia-Respondió el marcando el numero y atienden-Están contestando-Habla-Papa?-

-Hola-Escuche a Gerald en el teléfono- Este número…es de Stan?-

-Papa-Dijo Kyle-Estamos en el colegio y…-La señal empieza a bajar

-Es Stan?-Pregunto él a través del teléfono- Kyle te dio este número? Kyle está bien? La señal es baja!-

-Papa, escucha soy yo! Kyle-Grito lo más alto que pudo para que lo escuchara- No puedes oírme?!-

-Escucha…tus padres… todo South Park esta…-Dijo Gerald entrecortadamente

-Papa! Papa!-Grito Kyle, escucha una explosión en el teléfono.

-Entendido! La ciudad es un caos total!-Grito-Salgan de…-Se corta la llamada

-No hay señal-Dijo Kyle-Pero el solo dijo estupideces…¿Porque? ¿Porque?!-

-Kyle!-Dije yo, me mira…estaba llorando

-S-Stan, Mi papa no se dio cuenta de que era yo-

* * *

><p>Con Neko y Cartman (Cartman P.O.V)<p>

-Neko…-Dije yo-Por casualidad tienes un celular aunque esto va contra las reglas de la escuela?-

-Mira-Dijo el-Soy una estudiante, a quien habría de llamar si tuviera uno?-

-Em…A la policía-Dije yo

-Eres estúpido o te haces?-Me pregunto el- Por lo menos tienes idea de lo que está pasando? Alguien ya dio una llamada, y todavía no escuchamos la sirena ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando?-

-E-Esto está pasando en todos lados no?-Pregunte

-Me temo que si-Dijo él y mira al pasillo, pegado a la pared- es imposible que la policía se quede quieta sin hacer nada, basta con ver este desastre-

-Deberíamos llamar a las fuerzas de autodefensa o algo así?-Dije yo

-No cuentes con ellos- Respondió Neko

-Necesitarían las órdenes del gobierno para movilizarse…-

-No es eso lo que quise decir!-Eleva un poco el tono de voz

-Entonces…que quieres decir? Eh?-Pregunte

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo ¿Qué crees que pasaría si esto ocurriera en todo el mundo?-Pregunte-Escucha, hay miles de personas en este país ¿Cuántos de ellos están en las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa? Eh? Y si las fuerzas de autodefensa están pasando por la misma cosa?-

Ve a un zombi bajar por la escalera.

-Corre! Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-Dijo Neko

-C-Cierto!-Lo sigo

Neko P.O.V

Maldita sea! Estoy corriendo con este culon imbécil todo porque Stan desapareció…¡Hablando de ser mala suerte!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la enfermería…<p>

* * *

><p>-Tweek?-Pregunto Craig viendo a Tweek levantándose del suelo convertido en zombi-Tweek estas bien?-retrocede y choca con un palo de apoyar los sueros-Maldita sea!-Empieza a golpearlo-Perdóname Tweek! Lo siento mucho!-<p>

Wendy se encontraba ahí, abre uno de los estantes del kit de primeros auxilios.

-Esto no es bueno-Dijo Wendy sacando algunas cosas- Ni la policía, ni los bomberos se están reponiendo, las personas que fueron mordidas se mueren luego de ser tratadas…después vuelven a la vida no? Es como si estuviéramos en una película de terror o algo así-

-Este no es el momento de preocuparse por los demás Testaburger!-Le grito Craig- Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-Dame un minuto!-Dijo Wendy aun sacando cosas- Tengo que llevarme todo lo que pueda-

-Solo apúrate y ya…quieres?-Le dijo Craig, el vidrio de la puerta se rompe y entran unos zombis a la enfermería, Craig retrocede protegiendo a Wendy.

-No te acerques Wendy!-Dijo Craig, el zombi se acerca y lo muerde en el cuello-Aaagh! Wendy apresúrate! Date prisa y corre- los zombis se acercan cada vez mas y Wendy retrocede

-Eee…C-Cual era tu nombre?-Le pregunto a Craig

-Qué?-Pregunto Craig y se cae al piso, se acerca un zombi a Wendy a punto de morderla

-E-Espera!-Dijo Wendy, el zombi casi se acerca a ella pero aparece un chico de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos azules con una espada de madera y golpea al zombi, se encarga del resto, cuando termina se acerca a Craig y se arrodilla ante él.

-Me llamo Kenneth McCormick, puedes decirme Kenny-Dijo el chico presentándose- Cual es tu nombre?-

-C-Craig Tucker…-Dijo Craig tosiendo sangre

-Craig hiciste un gran trabajo tratando de proteger a Wendy Testaburger, eres valiente y eso lo admiro-Dijo Kenny-Sabes lo que pasa cuando te muerde un zombi no? Quieres que tus familiares y amigos te vean así? Si no, yo te puedo ayudar a pesar de que nunca he matado a nadie antes-

Craig no sabe cómo reaccionar por lo que le dijo Kenny y solo se queda mirándolo entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Por favor-Dijo decidido

-Espera! Que vas a hacer?-Le pregunto Wendy

-Se que eres la presidenta de la clase-Dijo Kenny-pero me gustaría pedirte que no interfieras- Sujeta la espada con fuerza-la protección de orgullo de un chico es deber de una chica (Supuestamente)-

Craig cierra los ojos esperando a que Kenny le pusiera fin a su desgracia. Kenny mata a Craig y Wendy ve horrorizada la escena. Entran más zombis, Kenny puso una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro salón…(Con Neko y Cartman).<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí Neko?-Pregunto Cartman-Hay cosas que podemos usar pero…-

-Cállate Gordo imbécil-Le dijo Neko-Ponle seguro a la puerta para que no puedan pasar-

Cartman cierra la puerta del salón, se ven zombis caminando por el pasillo.

-E-Está trabada!-Dijo Cartman, ve a Neko con un montón de herramientas en la mesa-Las vas a usar como armas?-

-Claro que si…eres uno de esos chicos sádicos que les gusta torturar con armas y todo eso no?-pregunto Neko- entonces seguramente viste esto es las películas de acción y de terror no es cierto?-

-Esta es una pistola de clavos no?-Cartman la agarra

-Sí, pero si estuviera compresada con gas o aire seguro que no serias capaz de manejarla-Dijo Neko en tono de broma- Eres un tonto-

-Te gustan las películas de terror?-Pregunta Cartman

-No seas estúpido, soy Otaku así que soy lista para esas cosas recuerdas?-Dijo Neko

Ve a la ventana y hay 2 zombies golpeando para entrar. Cartman agarra mas cosas para modificar la pistola.

-Aquí hay un compresor, y clavos…-Dijo Cartman

-Porque te oyes tan desinteresado?-Pregunto Neko molesta-Ahí vienen los zombies, vienen desde el pasillo-

Cartman no la escucha.

-Oye tu!-Dijo Neko-Me estas escuchando?-Cartman cambia su cara a una de Sádico Mode On-Cartman!-

Los zombies entran al salón dispuestos a atacarlos, de la nada un clavo se dispara en la cabeza de un zombi y muere.

-Te tengo!-

-Cartman!-Dijo Neko sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V)<p>

Agarre el palo de escoba que use para matar a Rebecca.

-Estás Listo?-Le pregunte a Kyle

-Si-Dijo Kyle, el llevaba la manguera que uso Rebecca para protegerlo del zombi que lo iba a morder.

-Abre el agua-Grite, Kyle abre la llave del agua y empiezan a salir chorros de agua- Maldición! No puedo controlarlo-

* * *

><p>Con Cartman y Neko<p>

-Guarda los clavos y el taladro-Dijo Cartman aun disparándole a los zombies.

-Que pasa contigo gordo de mierda? Acaso me estás diciendo que hacer?-Dijo Neko molesta

Cartman la ve –Por favor-Le dice lo más amable que puede aunque sabemos que el odia a la Otaku.

-Aaargh…Oke-Dijo Neko

* * *

><p>Con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V)<p>

-Stan!-Kyle sale del cuarto donde estaba la manguera a ver qué pasaba

-Estoy bien!-Le respondí tratando de controlar la manguera y veo a los zombis- se ven tan relajados disfrutando de sus propios gemidos…¡Tienen suerte de ser tan despreocupados!-

Les tiro un chorro de agua y caen por la escalera.

* * *

><p>Con Cartman y Neko.<p>

-Oye que haces? Llévate esto tambien-Le dijo Neko dándole las cosas a Cartman y se aleja.

-Neko…Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Cartman

-Qué?-Dijo ella desinteresada

-Porque tengo que ser yo el que lleve esto?-Pregunto

-Por nada, no hay una razón en particular-contesto la Otaku

-Pues…eso es cierto-Dijo Cartman y vuelve a cargar la pistola

-Qué pasa? Ahora te estás divirtiendo no es así?-Otra vez Neko se estaba burlando de el- Algo ahí hizo "Click"?-

-No se…pero igual entiendo lo que dices-respondió Cartman, empieza a dispararle a los zombies

-Cartman!-Dijo Neko


	5. Corriendo entre los muertos

Capitulo numero 4: Corriendo entre los muertos.

Con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V).

Kyle y yo estábamos bajando la escalera de la azotea.

-Fue sorprendente que se te haya ocurrido usar la manguera contra los incendios-Le dije a Kyle.

-Pues, ya lo sabes-Dijo el-La presión del agua en la manguera es muy fuerte-

Estaba por decir algo sobre Rebecca pero debió callarse, no quería mencionarla delante mio, sabiendo que ella estaba muerta.

-Voy a tratar de no olvidarlo a partir de ahora-Dije yo

-¿Crees que ella está bien ahora?-Obviamente se refería a Rebecca (¬_¬)

-Parece que adentro de la escuela, la situación empeoro-Dije yo- De verdad quieres ir?-

Ky no responde, solo me da el palo que usamos para acabar con los zombis hace rato, al tomarlo sentí que nuestras manos se rozaron, el desvió la mirada sonrojado y yo solo tome el palo.

-Bien-Dije yo-Vamos-

Empezamos a correr, acabando con algunos zombis de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>*Interior de la escuela secundaria de South Park (17:03 p.m)*<p>

* * *

><p>-A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Kyle siguiéndome mientras bajábamos la escalera.<p>

-A casa-Dije yo-Vamos a reunirnos con aquellas personas que siguen con vida, somos de la misma ciudad, así que formemos un equipo y volvamos a casa, de alguna forma funcionara-

-Ya veo-Dijo Kyle-Tienes razón, sé que mi madre estará bien, pero deberíamos apurarnos e ir a tu casa tambien-

-Está bien esperar ya que aun tenemos tiempo de todas formas, mis padres se encuentran fuera de la ciudad-Dije yo- y mi hermana está en la universidad, así que no hay nadie en casa, si los trato de llamar se enojarían conmigo-Sigo bajando la escalera seguido de Kyle y este se ríe

-Dios mio, no me hagas reír en un momento como este-Dijo Kyle.

_Por supuesto que no hablaba en serio, en realidad estaba preocupado. Mi escuela en este estado y mis padres están…fuera de la ciudad. _

En el pasillo de la escuela, un zombi caminaba lentamente, alguien le tira una toalla mojada en la cabeza, era Neko que estaba escondida al igual que Cartman.

-Q-Que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Cartman

-Solo Cállate-Dijo la Otaku mojando otra toalla, la arroja contra un casillero y el zombi se dirige allá chocándose la frente- ¿Viste eso? Si algo los golpea no lo notaran, sus sentidos están muertos, reaccionan al sonido y parece que están ciegos, si no no se golpearían contra los casilleros-

-Y Que pasa con el calor?-Pregunto Cartman

-Cuando tengamos oportunidad lo averiguaremos-Dijo Neko tomando una mochila-Vámonos-

-Qué? A-Acaso quieres salir afuera?-Pregunto Cartman sabiendo que podrían haber zombis ahí afuera

-Que intentas decirme? Eh?-Pregunto Neko

-Nada…es que ya sabes que me canso con facilidad y no corro muy rápido-Dijo Cartman

-Eso te pasa porque estas gordo-Dijo Neko

-Que no estoy gordo! Tengo huesos anchos-Dijo ofendido Cartman

-Sí, Claro, eso ni vos te lo crees-Dijo ella en tono sarcástico, escucha ruidos en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Wendy y Kenny se aproximan, Kenny apartaba a los zombis con su mano, Wendy en cambio lo seguía atemorizada.<p>

-La sala de profesores, es un lugar muy complicado no?-Pregunto Kenny a Wendy.

-Es que todos dejan las llaves de sus autos ahí-Dijo Wendy tratando de seguirle el paso a Kenny, un zombi se acerca y Kenny lo empuja contra la pared-Porque no los matas? Deber ser fácil para ti McCormick-

-Golpear sus cabezas y empujarlos es lo mismo, solo los detiene por un momento-Dijo Kenny- De esta forma no seremos rodeados, y su fuerza es increíble, si te atrapan será difícil que puedas escapar-

-Wow, eso es genial-Dijo Wendy, pisa su falda –era una falda larga de color negro- y cae al piso-Auch! Que paso?-

-Es tu falda, no sirve para correr-Kenny se arrodilla delante de ella y le corta la falda quedando como una minifalda

-NO! Kenny! esto es de marca!-Wendy se Enoja y Kenny la ve seriamente

-Que es más importante?-Pregunto-Tu ropa o tu vida?-

-Las 2 cosas!-Respondió Wendy, se oye un ruido-Que es eso?-

-Viene de la sala de profesores-Dijo Kenny.

-Qué será que pasó?-preguntó Wendy temerosa.

-Vamos a descubrirlo!-exclamó Kenny yendo en dirección de la sala de los profesores y rompiendo a la puerta.

-AAAAAAYYYYYY! ZOMBIS!-exclamó con miedo, pero Kenny mantuvo su coraje y volvió a matar los zombis con voluntad y rapidez, sorprendiendo a Wendy.

-Wow! Eres bueno en eso, Kenny-comentó feliz la pelinegra.

-De nada, muñequita-comentó Kenny ahora en un tono coqueto mientras guiñaba un ojo, dejando ella sonrojada por el comentario.

-Pero como iremos a tomar las cosas que necesitamos?-preguntó curiosa la azabache, para enseguida tener una idea de genio y pervertida. Él se acercó a Wendy y quitó a su camisa de botones, quedándose ella sólo con un sostén negro.

-Ayyyyy, Kenny!-gruñó moleta tapándose sus pechos, mientras Kenny sonreía coqueto y usaba la camisa como un bolso y ponía comida, agua y cosas del área de salud.

* * *

><p>Con Neko y Cartman.<p>

Cartman se encargaba de dispararle a los zombis. Neko solo se quedaba observando cómo se movían.

-Si esto sigue así no podremos averiguar porque se comportan de esa manera-Dijo la Otaku

-Podrías ayudarme Neko?-le pregunto Cartman

-Porque debería de hacer eso?-Pregunto ella molesta

-Porque se están agotando las malditas municiones-Dijo Cartman

-Y Que?! Tendría que funcionar si lo haces más rápido-Grito la Otaku

-Pero…ya están detrás de ti-Dijo Cartman, Neko se voltea y ve a un zombi detrás de ella y grita-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-

Stan, Kyle, Wendy y Kenny escuchan el grito de Neko y todos salen corriendo para allá.

-C-Cartman!-Dijo Neko, retrocede, tropieza con un objeto y se cae al piso, Cartman intenta disparar pero no sale nada.

-No tengo más municiones-Dijo Cartman

-Aléjate!-Neko empieza a tirarle cosas al zombi-No te me acerques!-

-Neko!-Grito Cartman

-ALEJATE!-Neko toma una motocierra y empieza a cortar al zombie-No puedo soportar esto! Ayúdenme!-

Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Wendy llegan a tiempo, Kyle, Kenny y Stan se preparan para pelear.

-Déjenme el lado derecho a mi-Dijo Kenny

-Kyle!-Grito Stan, Kyle sale corriendo a un grupo de zombies.

-Yo tomo el lado de la izquierda-Dijo Kyle atacando a los zombies con el palo que tenía en la mano, Kenny mantuvo su coraje como siempre y volvió a matar los zombis, Stan los golpeo con un palo que tenia tambien en su mano.

Más tarde, Todos estaban descansando después de la batalla, Neko aun seguía shockeada por haber matado a un zombi.

-Neko-Dijo Cartman, estaba por ayudarla pero Wendy lo empuja y se acerca a Neko.

-Neko, estas bien? No estás herido?-Pregunto Wendy

Stan cerro la puerta de entrada para evitar que los zombis pasaran, se acerca Kenny a el.

-Traje a Wendy Testaburger conmigo, soy Kenneth McCormick, puedes llamarme Kenny, estamos en el mismo curso, un gusto conocerte-Dijo Kenny

-Yo soy Stanley Marsh, me puedes decir Stan…te conozco Kenny, eres el pervertido del curso no es asi?-Pregunto Stan

-Tú eres Kenneth McCormick-Dijo Kyle-Tú hiciste una película XXX el año pasado para la fiesta de fin de curso, yo soy Kyle Broflovski…estoy un año atrasado, pero eso no importa, un gusto conocerte-

-Pu-Pues…yo soy Eric Cartman-Dijo Cartman-Estoy en el mismo curso que el judío de mierda de Kyle-

-Un placer conocerlos-Dijo Kenny sonriendo

Cartman puso cara de OMFG y Neko lo vio entre molesta y enojada.

-¿Por qué se ponen tan amistosos en este momento?-Dijo Neko enojada dándoles la espalda a todos-Repetiste 1 año Ky, pero aun así todos tenemos la misma edad-

-Que estás diciendo Neko?-Pregunto Stan

-NO ME JODAN! YO SOY UNA OTAKU!-Grito ella ya de por sí muy enojada-Cuando me esfuerzo por algo, no pierdo contra nadie…Yo soy, Yo soy…-

Neko siente que Kenny le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, todo está bien ahora-Dijo Kenny-No te asustes-

La Otaku se mira en una de las ventanas del salón y ve que su remera negra esta manchada de sangre y se impresiona un poco.

-Estoy toda manchada…debo decirle a mi hermano que me lave la ropa-Dijo Neko, se echa a llorar y abraza a Kenny, Kenny corresponde al abrazo con fuerza, todos se quedan mirando la escena en silencio, nadie dice nada.


	6. Corriendo entre los muertos parte 2

Capitulo numero 5: Corriendo entre los Muertos parte 2

Se ve un avión del ejército volando en el cielo, son las 17:59 p.m en South Park-Colorado, el piloto que maneja el avión empieza a tomar fotos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, al parecer ya se había desatado el apocalipsis zombi.

Mientras tanto en la calle se ve a Stan y Kyle alejándose de la escuela, Stan estaba conduciendo una moto y Kyle estaba sentado detrás de él. El avión pasa cerca de ellos y les toma una foto.

_Me quede despierto hasta tarde, esa noche donde todo termino. _

Acto seguido se ven imágenes de lo que paso esa misma tarde, desde que Stan, Kyle y Rebecca se enfrentaron a los zombis, hasta cuando murió Rebecca y se encuentran todos en un mismo lugar.

_Es peligroso pensar que el mundo seguía siendo el mismo. Me di cuenta…portando armas, enfrentamos al peligro corriendo a través de los pasillos de la escuela…Ya no eran pasillos, si no que era la tierra de los muertos._

* * *

><p>*South Park-Centro de la ciudad (22:32 p.m)*<p>

Kyle y Stan ven la ciudad llena de zombis caminando por la calle.

-Vendrá alguien a salvarnos?-Pregunto Kyle a Stan

-Nadie vendrá Kyle-Dijo Stan mirando hacia adelante

-Porque no?-Pregunto Kyle-Porque dices algo así?-

-Es igual que cuando vimos los helicópteros en la azotea-Respondió Stan-No tienen ninguna razón para rescatarnos y probablemente nunca seremos…-

-Nunca? Nunca seremos salvados? Entonces qué podemos hacer?-

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer-Dijo Stan- Eso es todo-

-Siempre dices eso en situaciones como esta-Dijo Kyle haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño- desde la primaria-

-Solo estoy juntando los hechos-Dijo Stan un poco molesto

-Aun así lo podrías haber dicho de otra manera-Miran hacia atrás y hay zombis caminando hacia ellos-Vámonos-

-Está bien-respondió Stan, enciende de nuevo la moto y se van.

* * *

><p>*Escuela Secundaria de South Park (17:15 p.m)*<p>

-Si actuamos por nuestros propios intereses no lograremos nada-Dijo Kenny cruzado de brazos-Debemos actuar como un equipo-

Todos se preparan para pelear, Wendy abraza con fuerza su camisa con las bolsas y el kit de primeros auxilios.

-Andando-Dijo Stan

_Colaborar entre nosotros es lo que necesitamos hacer. En esta crisis donde no podemos depender de nadie más. Debemos resistir y enfrentar a los zombis, fuimos absorbidos por el alboroto y los gritos mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas a través de la escuela._

-No son humanos-Dijo Wendy manejando el autobús de la escuela a toda velocidad-Ya no son humanos!- El Autobus llega a la calle y empieza a andar más rápido hasta que se pierde de vista.

* * *

><p>*Salida de South Park (11:45 p.m)*<p>

-Afuera es Peligroso-Grito un policía-Pase lo que pase no salgan de sus autos! Repito Pase lo que pase no salgan de sus autos!- Neko y Cartman se encontraban dentro del autobús de la escuela escuchando todo

-Probablemente recorreremos 1km por hora-dijo Kenny que estaba dentro del autobús con ellos-A esta altura podremos cruzar la salida antes del amanecer?-

Empieza a moverse uno de los asientos del autobús, Neko mira a Cartman enojada.

-Que molesto eres! No puedes quedarte quieto?!-Le grito

-No puedo evitarlo…tengo hambre-Dijo Cartman quejándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos miran a la ventanilla y ven a la policía disparándole a un zombi, cae muerto al suelo. Se acercan más, las chicas se tapan los ojos asustadas por lo que estaba pasando, el profesor que estaba con ellos se acerca a las chicas y las abraza.

-No se asusten…todo está bien chicas-Lo dijo lo más calmado posible

-G-Gracias profesor-Sonríen las 2

-Ya, todo está bien-Dice mientras sonríe con malicia sin que las chicas se den cuenta. Neko y Cartman miraban la escena. Kenny estaba molesto porque todos los chicos y chicas que estaban ahí habían votado por él como líder del grupo.

* * *

><p>*Flashback (18:03 p.m)*<p>

-Entonces me he convertido en el líder por mayoría de votos-Dijo el profesor. Todos estaban aplaudiendo, Kyle estaba molesto por no ser elegido líder y se bajo del autobús.

-Kyle!-Grito el profesor

-No lo hare! No voy a hacerle caso-Le grito Kyle enojado, estaba por irse pero le agarra el brazo.

-espera Ky-Dijo Stan-Solo debes soportarlo hasta que salgamos de South Park-

-Te dije que te arrepentirías-Dijo Kyle

-Eso no importa por ahora…-No pudo terminar su frase porque vio que un camión se estaba volcando e iba a chocar contra ellos

-WENDY-Grito Kenny, Wendy reacciona y empieza a acelerar, Kyle y Stan logran refugiarse en un puente, el camión cae y se queda atorado en la entrada del puente.

_En otras palabras, aun no me daba cuenta…de que este mundo había llegado a su fin._

-Stan!-Grito Kenny saliendo del autobús-Kyle! Están bien?-

Empiezan a salir zombis prendidos fuego del camión, Kenny aprieta su espada de madera con fuerza preparado para acabar con ellos.

-Nos veremos en la estación de policía-Grito Stan

-A qué hora?-Pregunto Kenny

-A las 20:30 p.m-Grito Stan- Si no podemos hoy, lo intentaremos mañana-

*Fin Flashback*

* * *

><p>*Centro de la ciudad de South Park (22:35 p.m)*<p>

Stan y Kyle aun seguían andando en moto por el centro de la ciudad encontrando la estación de policía. Miraban la ciudad completamente desierta, no había un alma en la calle.

-No hay nadie aquí…-Dijo Kyle mirando las casas vacías.

-Huyeron o habrán muerto-Dijo Stan

-Si murieron se habrían convertido en zombis-Contesto Kyle- Probablemente se habrán reunido con otros sobrevivientes-Ve una patrulla de policía-Mira Stan!-

-Sin licencia, sin casco y con una moto robada-Dijo Stan mirando a Kyle- definitivamente nos van a arrestar-

-No lo creo…luego de haber peleado contra tantos zombis-Dijo Kyle riéndose- No me digas que tienes miedo de un auto de la policía?-

-Claro que no-

Se acercan más, los policías dentro del auto estaban muertos y convertidos en zombis, había manchas de sangre en el volante y en los asientos del conductor y su acompañante.

Kyle se baja de la moto y se acerca más al auto.

-De verdad…-Empieza a caminar

-Kyle!-Grito Stan, se gira y lo ve-El auto está perdiendo gasolina, es peligroso-

-Quizás encontremos algo de utilidad-Dijo Kyle-Deja de imaginar cosas y ven a ayudarme-

Stan se baja de la moto, Kyle se arrodilla frente al asiento del acompañante, le quita una pistola y unas esposas.

-Sabes cómo manejarla?-Pregunto Kyle mostrándole la pistola a Stan.

-Creo que si-Dijo Stan-Es como las que se ven en los videojuegos del acarde, entonces cuando no estoy disparando se supone que no debo tener el dedo en el gatillo o sí?-Agarra el arma

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Nada-Responde Stan-Es algo pesada-

-Claro que sí, es un arma de verdad-

Stan se pone a mirar la pistola, estaba cargada con 5 balas.

-Solo puede disparar 5 balas eh?-Pensó Stan

-Ten Stan- Kyle se acerca y le da más balas manchadas de sangre y se limpia las manos-El cargador de la otra pistola estaba roto, pero parece que las balas están intactas-

-Eres sorprendente-Dijo Stan

-He visto armas antes-Dijo Kyle- Además, crees que me asustaría o perdería la cordura por ver un poco de sangre?-

Stan guarda la pistola, se suben a la moto, Kyle aun llevaba el palo.

-Porque mejor no nos deshacemos de eso?-Pregunto Stan- No podemos disparar bien sin practicar-

-Bien, pero ahora que tienes un arma no te sientes más seguro?-Pregunto Kyle, Stan no responde y siguen su camino. Unos zombis aparecen del supermercado, caminan dispuestos a seguirlos.

* * *

><p>*Gasolinera (2:34 a.m)*<p>

-Me pregunto si aún les queda gasolina-Dijo Stan mirando la máquina para cargar

-Cada gasolinera tiene un tanque para cargar 200 autos-Dijo Kyle

En las sombras se ve una mano con un cuchillo.

-Todo está bien-Respondió Stan. Ve la maquina y se queda paralizado-Shit!-

-Que sucede?-

-utilizan autoservicio aquí-Dijo Stan mirando la maquina-No funciona sin dinero o una tarjeta de crédito-

-Entonces pon algo de dinero-Respondió Kyle

-Me compre un refresco hoy a la mañana en la cafetería, solo me quedan 5 dolares-Dijo Stan molesto.

-Eres el peor-Dijo Kyle

-PUES PERDONAME POR NO SER COMO REBECCA-Le grito Stan ofendido

-Porque dices eso así de la nada?!- Pregunto Kyle enojado-Cuando te compare con Rebecca?!-

-Acabas de decir que soy el peor-Le respondió Stan molesto- Eso quiere decir que alguien es mejor que yo y ese alguien es Rebecca o me equivoco?-

-De verdad eres el peor-Kyle cierra los ojos esperando un golpe pero solo ve a Stan extendiéndole la mano-Que cara…?-

-Préstame dinero-Dijo Stan

-Deje mi mochila en el salón de clases-Dijo Kyle bajando la mirada

-Que mierda?! Así que solo te hacías el inocente conmigo no?-Le dijo Stan enojado y entra al mini-mercado de la gasolinera-Quédate aquí y grita si algo malo sucede-

Kyle se queda solo, sujetando el palo con fuerza, alguien lo estaba mirando pero bajo su mirada hacia su trasero (Autora: Pervertido ¬w¬).

Stan entra al mini-mercado y no hay nadie adentro, se acerca a la caja registradora y rompe la caja, caen monedas al suelo.

-Que fue eso?-Kyle escucho el ruido y le resto importancia al asunto- Neh, de seguro debe estar jugando o algo así…-Se apoya contra la maquina-Creo que yo tambien debería empezar a divertirme mas…-

Un chico se acerca detrás de Kyle y lo agrarra apoyando el cuchillo en su cuello, Kyle se asusta y empieza a gritar. Stan escucha el grito y sale del mini-mercado.

-Que sucede Kyle?-Pregunto Stan y ve al chico agarrando a Kyle con fuerza de la cintura mientras este luchaba por salir de su agarre.

-PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE?-Le pregunto el chico, ve a Stan y se rie-Jajajaja…tienes un lindo novio no es así?-se sigue riendo

-DEJALO!-Grito Stan molesto

-TOOONTO-Le dijo el chico en tono de burla- No lo hare, necesito una pareja si quiero vivir en este mundo de zombis- Baja la mano que tenia libre al pantalón de Kyle y la apoya donde está su miembro, kyle trata de contener un gemido. Stan no sabe qué hacer, por un lado está molesto y enojado y por otro quiere ayudar a Kyle porque es su mejor amigo.

-estas demente?-Pregunto Stan

-Demente? Yo?-Dijo el chico aun sujetando a Kyle- Por supuesto que si…esas cosas…esas cosas mataron a mi familia! Mataron a mis padres y a mi hermana! Y yo tuve que romperles sus jodidas cabezas…como carajo quedaría cuerdo después de eso?! Eh?!-Se rie, Kyle lo empuja y sale corriendo.

-STAN!-

El chico lo vuelve a agarrar en la zona donde está su miembro y lo atrae hacia el, aprieta esa zona y Kyle se sonroja, trata de no gemir.

-KYLE!-Grito Stan

-Tus gemidos y tu **** es increíble-Dijo el chico tocando el bulto en el pantalón de Kyle, este empieza a gemir-Además es grande y esta duro-Provoca a Stan-Tuviste sexo oral con el verdad?- Stan empieza a enojarse-No me digas que no lo han hecho? Estúpido!-Empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Kyle, mete la mano debajo de la ropa interior de este tocando con fuerza su miembro erecto.

-STAN! AYUDAME!-Grito Kyle y suelta un gemido.

Stan prepara el palo para golpearlo

-HEY! SUELTA ESE MALDITO PALO, SI NO LO HACES LO MATO-Dijo el chico apoyando el cuchillo en el cuello de Kyle y con su mano libre debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior de este- y tambien me robare tu moto-.

-No tiene combustible-Dijo Stan

-Acabas de romper la caja registradora! Así que debes tener dinero-Le grito el chico aun sujetando a Kyle, este mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el miedo-Ponle gasolina a la puta motocicleta!-

Stan arroja el palo y le hace caso al chico, carga dinero en la maquina y empieza a llenar con gasolina la moto. Por el ruido los zombis empiezan a acercarse.

-Oye-Le dijo Stan al chico-Nos podemos ir? Íbamos a ver si nuestros padres están bien-

-ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE DIJE?-Le grito- MIENTRAS SUS PADRES ESTEN AQUÍ CORRERAN EL MISMO DESTINO QUE MIS PADRES Y MI HERMANA!-

Termina de cargar la moto, cierra el tapón de la gasolina.

-YA ESTA?-Pregunto sin soltar a Kyle-Ahora lárgate de aquí!-

-Oye de verdad…-Dijo Stan pero el chico de nuevo lo interrumpe

-YA VETE O TE MATO A TI TAMBIEN!-Le grito

-En serio yo…-

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ O TE MATO EN SERIO!-Volvió a gritar, Stan saca la pistola y apoya el cañón en el pecho del chico-No creo que puedas dispararme-Se ríe

-No voy a fallar-Le respondió Stan

-Si me disparas harás que la gasolina estalle-Le dijo el chico

-Es mucho mejor hacer eso que dejar que te robes a MI kyle-Dijo Stan, Kyle se sonroja por lo que acababa de decir Stan, este le dispara al chico y cae herido contra la maquina, empieza a gritar de dolor.

-COMO PUDISTE TOCARME ASI?!-Le grita Kyle volviendo a abrocharse el pantalón.

-Ya déjalo en paz Kyle-Le dijo Stan subiéndose a la moto- por ahora será mejor irnos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-

-Es verdad-Dijo Kyle- Vámonos y dejemos que los zombis hagan su trabajo-

Stan enciende la moto y empiezan a alejarse de la gasolinera, el chico trata de levantarse pero por desgracia vienen los zombis y empiezan a atacarlo, lo único que se oyen son sus gritos.


	7. Las calles de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 6: Las calles de los muertos.

_* Aeropuerto de South Park (A la mañana siguiente)*_

-Termine de revisar a los pasajeros-Dijo el co-piloto entrando a la cabina y sentándose en su lugar-Ninguno de ellos está herido ni infectado y ninguno está muerto-

El Piloto no responde, solo mira a la pista del aeropuerto con seriedad mientras escucha lo que su acompañante le dice.

-Tienes Familia aquí cierto?- Pregunto

-Nadie responde a mis llamados-Respondió el co piloto acomodándose su comunicador y llama a la base- Aquí estamos listos para el despegue, estamos esperando el aviso en la puerta 2-B…-Se ven zombis caminando por la pista-Parece que tenemos un problema-

En la base se ve a una chica rubia y a su compañero, un chico castaño junto a ella. La chica estaba disparándole a los zombis con un arma de francotiradora.

-Mmmm-La chica ve a un zombi reírse-Que cara más extraña, de seguro es una actriz…capaz que llego a South Park para grabar una película-Acomoda el arma-Distancia: 140. Angulo de elevación: 2.6. El viento es despreciable, no hace falta una corrección-

-Tienes permiso para disparar-Ordeno su acompañante, y la chica rubia dispara al zombi, este cae muerto a suelo. Siguen disparando hasta que todos los zombis caen muertos al suelo -Buen trabajo-Manda un mensaje por su comunicador-Los objetivos de la pista han sido eliminados, cambio- levanta la mirada y se sonroja un poco al ver a su compañera acomodarse los pechos-Q-Que haces?-

-Estuve apoyada sobre mis pechos todo el día-Dijo ella-Están entumecidos- se estira para que se le pase el dolor.

-No me molestaría darte un masaje-Dijo su compañero en tono de burla.

-Si pudieras disparar mejor que yo entonces no me molestaría-Le dijo ella devolviéndole la broma.

-Mejor que tú? Ja no me hagas reír, quien está entre los mejores 5 tiradores de la nación?-Pregunto el-Es imposible-

-Entonces ríndete-Le contesto ella acomodándose la camisa que llevaba puesta- como sea, es difícil creer que los zombis hayan llegado al aeropuerto-

-Acaso la entrada no ha sido restringida?-Pregunto su compañero

-Sí, pero está permitido el acceso a personas importantes-Le dijo ella- Técnicos del aeropuerto y sus familiares, alguno de ellos debieron haber sido mordidos por ahora la situación está bajo control pero ¿Cuánto crees que durara?-

-Si no hubiéramos sido asignados aquí para una "misión de anti-terrorismo" Quien sabe que habría pasado? Aunque no tenemos el suministro adecuado de armamento-

-Estas pensando escapar?-Pregunto ella mirando el avión despegar al igual que su acompañante

-Claro que no-Respondió el-No por ahora-

La chica se desabrocha un poco la camisa para dejar entrar aire fresco a su cuerpo.

-Voy a ir a la ciudad-Dijo ella

-Tienes novio allá?-Pregunto el chico

-No, tengo a mi mejor amiga…se llama Wendy-Respondió ella.

* * *

><p><em>*Mientras tanto en el autobús escolar*<em>

Wendy acababa de despertarse debido a una larga noche de sueño. Neko y Cartman aun se encontraban ahí, al igual que Kenny al parecer ellos no se fueron con Stan y Kyle.

-Primero que nada debemos encontrar un lugar seguro, como equipo en vez de actuar solitariamente-Dijo el Profesor, todos prestaban atención menos Cartman, Kenny y Neko que estaban dormidos-Por ejemplo, no deberíamos ir a ver a nuestros familiares hasta que seamos un equipo organizado. Creo que es lo más importante por ahora, en este momento es más importante establecer la organización de este grupo-

Neko reacciona por lo que acababa de decir el profesor, ella estaba fingiendo que dormía al igual que Kenny, el único que dormía era Cartman.

-De hecho-Continuo el profesor-Creo que nuestra primera prioridad es sentar las bases de nuestro grupo-

-Hey, Cartman!-Neko le da un codazo para que se despierte, este reacciona

-Quedo claro?-Pregunto el profesor

-N-Neko?-Cartman se despierta- Buenos días-

-Te quedaste dormido y estas babeando-Lo empuja un poco, Cartman mira hacia la ventanilla y ve a grupos de personas caminando en fila hacia la salida de South Park. Los niños estaban llorando porque no querían abandonar su ciudad.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a los suburbios- Dijo Cartman

-Hay otras formas de escapar además de los autos-Comento Neko y le señala el aeropuerto de South Park-Como ves es muy peligroso permanecer en la ciudad, probablemente hay un grupo de personas que planean escapar a algún otro país o algún lugar aislado donde tengan fuerzas armadas, si lograron manejar correctamente la situación diría que los aviones se están dirigiendo a alguna de las bases-

-Entonces nosotros deberíamos ir allá?-Dijo Cartman

-Ya es muy tarde para eso-Respondió Neko- Los lugares con soldados americanos o las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa probablemente estén manteniendo la situación bajo control sin embargo es probable que hayan tomado medidas estrictas acerca que quienes pueden entrar, de hecho antes de que nos demos cuenta será así en todo el mundo- Ve a Cartman- ¿Qué harías tu si el dejar pasar a otros significa tambien dejar pasar a esas cosas?-

-Em..-Dijo Cartman-Me encerraría en casa y jugaría videojuegos-

-Y que tal si el mundo empezara a pensar como tú?-Pregunta Neko molesta por la respuesta de su enemigo-Que tal si trataran de mantener sus grupos lo más chicos posibles para maximizar las probabilidades de supervivencia?-

-Neko-Cartman se ríe-Tienes razón, en verdad eres Otaku y sabes de estas cosas-

-Y porque te impresionas con eso?-Pregunta ella-Solo míralo a él-Le señala al profesor-El es un ejemplo de lo que te estoy hablando-Ven al profesor coqueteando con una de las chicas-Creo que ni el mismo se da cuenta…digo yo, tu sabes lo que paso anoche no?-

-Tendría que detenerlo?-Cartman sujeta la pistola

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es pensar en cómo vamos a sobrevivir a todo esto-Dijo Neko-Necesito a alguien de confianza…Mierda! Si tan solo Stan estuviera aquí con nosotros-

-Neko…Te gusta Stan no es así?-Pregunto Cartman

-NO DIGAS COSAS TAN TONTAS CULON!-Neko se avergüenza y se pone roja por lo que dijo Cartman

Aparecen Wendy y Kenny detrás de ella, Kenny estaba serio y Wendy tenía una expresión de estar entre dormida y semi despierta.

-Que quieren?-Pregunto Neko

-Me preocupan Stan y Kyle-Dijo Kenny mirando a la ventanilla-Me gustaría que pudiéramos reunirnos todos sin ningún incidente-

* * *

><p>Con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V)<p>

-Esto es una locura-Dijo Kyle-Parece una guerra-

-Esto podría ser peor que una guerra-Dije yo-Es peligroso aquí…voy a tratar de pasar entre ellos-

Acelero la moto y paso a unos tipos con armas y un grupo de zombis que querían matarnos, un tipo dispara con una bazooka y vuela a un zombi lejos junto con un auto.

-Porque quieren matarnos?-Pregunto Kyle asustado-Todavía somos humanos!-

-Se están volviendo locos-Dije yo-Al igual que nosotros-

-I-Igual que nosotros?-Pregunto Kyle sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, doblo a la izquierda.

-Qué pasa? La salida de South Park estaba justo ahí!-Dijo Kyle, detuve la moto.

-Mira al otro lado de la salida-Kyle giro la cabeza y ve la salida atascada de gente-Quien sabe cuándo podremos pasar? Vámonos por el sentido opuesto así nos encontraremos con los demás-

* * *

><p><em>*Salida de South Park*<em>

La gente empezaba a correr para salir, los zombis se acercaban a ellos, la policía hacia todo lo posible para detenerlos y tirarlos contra el piso.

-Repito!-Grito un hombre con un megáfono-Mantengan la calma y sigan las instrucciones de la policía, a partir de ahora el trafico está restringido en toda la ciudad, cualquier persona no autorizada que cruce la salida va a ser reprimida y además cruzar a pie tambien está prohibido-Escapan unos chicos por la reja que bloqueaba la calle que daba la salida.

-Oigan vuelvan aquí!-Grito un policía asomado a la reja

-Pervertido-Dijo un chico y ve a una de sus amigas- le estabas mirando las bragas no es así?- Se ríen y salen corriendo, empujan a una chica con un bebe en brazos-Muévete anciana-

Las chicas se seguían riendo y saltaban alegremente por el camino.

-Atención, estudiantes! No intenten cruzar la salida, es nuestra última advertencia-

-No me vengan con esa estupidez-El chico los apunta con el palo y las 2 chicas suspiran-Como si le hiciéramos caso a la policía! Quien mierda los necesita cuando tenemos nuestros derechos? Eh?- Una de las chicas lo abraza

-¡Eres tan genial!-Dijo la chica sonriendo

-LANCEN AGUA!-Grito uno de los policías, Les lanzan agua a los chicos y los tiran lejos.

* * *

><p><em>*Dentro del autobús*<em>

-Como estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de South Park-Hablo el profesor-es en situaciones como estas las que debemos mantener nuestro orgullo!- Sonríe con maldad mientras hablaba.


	8. El silencio muerto de la Noche

Capitulo numero 7: El silencio muerto de la noche.

Anteriormente:

-Como estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de South Park-Hablo el profesor-es en situaciones como estas las que debemos mantener nuestro orgullo!- Sonríe con maldad mientras hablaba.

* * *

><p>El autobús aun seguía atascado en medio del trafico, ya estaba cayendo la tarde y todavía los alumnos que se encontraban ahí no habían cruzado la salida de South Park.<p>

-Debemos mantener nuestro orgullo-Continuo el profesor-Por lo cual esos 2, Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh al abandonarnos ya no pertenecen al grupo, Mantengámonos juntos para poder sobrevivir-

Kenny, Neko y Cartman miraban la escena con odio.

-Esta demente-dijo Neko en voz un poco audible

-Tienes razón-respondió Kenny mirándola- Se parece a un líder de un culto religioso o algo así-

-No se parece, eso es exactamente lo que hace-Le dijo Neko y ve a los chicos sonriendo como idiotas-Solo mira a esos chicos y chicas que oyen esa mierda, son como sus seguidores, esto marca el inicio de esta religión-

Kenny mira a la gente caminar afuera por las calles buscando una manera de salir de South Park.

-Mira lo que está pasando ahí afuera-Dijo Kenny-Para poder escapar creo que necesitaremos salir de este autobús, de ningún modo podremos llegar a la estación de policía cruzando la calle que da a la salida, debo mantener mi promesa de encontrarme con Stan-

-Wow, de verdad tienes a Stan en tu mente todo el tiempo-Dijo Neko con tono de burla-No estás preocupado por tu familia?-

-Claro que me preocupo-Dijo Kenny-Pero mis padres no están aquí, se fueron hace unos días por lo tanto lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar es a mi vida, a mi promesa y a Stan…aprendí que una promesa debe cumplirse aunque te cueste la vida-

Neko solo se reía con maldad y nerviosismo por las palabras de Kenny.

-Donde viven chicos?-Pregunto Wendy que estaba en el asiento del chofer

-Mi casa y la de mi hermano están a 2 calles de la casa de Stan, casi llegando a la salida de South Park-Respondió Neko

-Em…Mi mama no está en casa-Dijo Cartman Nervioso-Pero seguiré a Wendy y a Neko hasta donde vayan-

-Qué asco!-Grito Neko

-Y dónde está tu mama Cartman?-Pregunto Kenny con curiosidad

-Bueno…-Cartman no parecía muy seguro de querer decir la verdad así que mintió-Mi mama no está en casa, ella…ella se fue de viaje, creo-

Wendy se ríe un poco de lo que dijo Cartman, la verdad le parecía gracioso lo que estaba contando.

-Entonces…que van a hacer chicos?-Wendy se levanta-Yo tambien me quiero ir con ustedes-

-De verdad?-Pregunto Neko

-Mis padres se fueron, me dejaron vivir por mi cuenta y mis familiares viven lejos de South Park-Dijo Wendy-Es de mala educación decir esto pero realmente no me agrada este profesor-

-Entonces que haremos?-Pregunto Kenny mientras Cartman se ríe-Este sitio es desconocido para mí-

-Primero revisaremos la salida del lado contrario de South Park-Dijo Neko, el profesor se voltea para verlos

-Que pasa chicos? Se supone que vamos a trabajar juntos-Dijo el

-No gracias profesor-Dijo Neko con una sonrisa burlona levantándose de su lugar-Pero tenemos nuestros propios intereses, no estamos en ninguna excursión escolar, así que no veo el motivo para estar con todos ustedes-

-Bueno-Sonríe con maldad-Si están decididos a dejarnos están libres de hacerlo cuando quieran Neko. Después de todo Estados Unidos es un país libre, pero…Seria una pena que se fuera Wendy Testaburger con ustedes-Wendy se sorprende-En esta situación, perder a una chica tan "lista" como ella seria problemático-Se acerca-Entonces…que me dices? No te quedaras? Estos alumnos confían en ti-

Cartman dispara un clavo rozándole la mejilla al profesor y se clava en uno de los asientos del autobús.

-E-Eric C-Cartman-Dijo el profesor

-No es que haya fallado-Dijo Cartman-Falle a propósito-

-Desde cuando eres tan violento?-Pregunto el profesor quitándose la mano de la mejilla herida.

-De cuantos zombis cree que me encargue en la escuela?-Pregunto Cartman aun apuntando con su arma-Sabe algo? Siempre me han odiado, todos me han odiado por ciertas cosas malas que hice, algunos se quejaban porque no recibía el castigo que me correspondía, pero me lo aguante, solo quería ser genial…como Stan, Craig y el judío de mierda de Kyle…Ahora ser genial no es nada para mi, por eso es que puedo matar a alguien, no solo torturarlo, tambien puedo matar a los vivos-

El profesor retrocede asustado por la amenaza de Cartman.

-Kenny!-Grito Cartman-Bájate primero, yo me encargo de esto, vigilare que no escape-

-Que buena persona eres Cartman-Dijo Kenny y dicho esto sale del autobús junto con Neko y Wendy, Cartman sale después de ellos.

-P-Profesor?-Pregunto una de las chicas detrás de él-S-Se encuentra bien?-

* * *

><p>*Lago Sterk-South Park (17:34 p.m)*<p>

Con Stan y Kyle.

-Aquí es igual-Dijo Kyle mirando el paisaje del lago subido en la moto-Y ahora qué? Revisamos otro lugar?-

-Eso no tiene sentido, apuesto a que todas las salidas han sido bloqueadas-Dijo Stan-De otro modo no habría razón para que la policía estuviera aquí-Revisa su celular-De alguna forma u otra necesitamos cruzar el lago y llegar de nuevo a la estación de policía a las 20:00 p.m-

-Pero cómo?-Pregunto Kyle

-Déjame pensar-Dijo Stan

-En situaciones como esta quisiera que…-Dijo Kyle a punto de mencionar a Rebecca

-NO LA MENCIONES!-Grito Stan-Aunque lo hagas las cosas no cambiaran…-

Se oyen disparos a lo lejos, Kyle reacciona.

-Un Rifle?-

-No-Dijo Stan-Eso es…-

A lo lejos se encuentran Neko, Kenny, Wendy y Cartman.

-T-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nos quedáramos en el autobús con el profesor-Dijo Wendy asustada abrazando el kit de primeros auxilios y sujetando con un brazo su camisa repleta de suministros.

-Qué pasa? No dijiste que lo odiabas?-Dijo Neko molesta, luchando con los zombis.

-Bueno, en verdad si lo odio, pero no me gusta caminar-Dijo Wendy

Cartman sigue disparándole a los zombis pero se está quedando sin municiones.

-Kenny! Me estoy quedando sin municiones-Dijo Cartman, Kenny termina de matar a un zombi con rapidez y se gira para ver a Cartman.

-Quieres que te de esto?-Pregunto alcanzándole la espada de madera

-No soy bueno para luchar a corta distancia-Le respondió Cartman

-En situaciones como esta…-Dijo Kenny-Lo único que puedo hacer es luchar!-

Stan y Kyle empezaron a andar en la moto por un túnel que los llevaría con los demás, Stan ve una rampa a lo lejos.

-Espera Stan!-Grito Kyle

-No!-Grito Wendy y empuja a Neko haciendo que caiga al suelo y esta apoye sin querer sus pechos en la mejilla de esta quedando totalmente avergonzada. Cartman y Kenny ven a Kyle y Stan saltar por los aires con la moto gracias a la rampa.

-Stan!-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, Kyle salta de la moto y ataca a los zombis con su palo-lanza, Stan los atropello como pudo con la moto. Ve a Cartman a punto de ser atacado por un zombi.

-Cartman! Ten esto-Le arroja la pistola de policía y Cartman la toma, le dispara a 3 zombis con ella.

Stan termina de atropellar a los zombis, ve a Kenny y este le sonríe.

-Kenny!-Grito Stan extendiendo su mano, este la toma, empieza a girar y vuelan por el aire haciendo que Kenny caiga y golpee a los zombis con una patada voladora.

-Genial…-Dijo Kenny mirando lo que hicieron-Al parecer hemos despejado el Área-

-Vaya, eso sí que fue complicado-Dijo Wendy sonriendo

-No es como si hubieras hecho algo-Dijo Neko molesta por la actitud de Wendy

-Wendy!-Grito Kyle y corrió a darle un abrazo

-Kyle! Que conzidencia que nos veamos aquí-Wendy corresponde a su abrazo

-Querrás decir Coincidencia-Dijo Kyle seriamente sin dejar de abrazarla, Stan se acerca a la tierna escena.

-Stan! Tu tambien estás aquí-Dijo Wendy sonriéndole

-Presiento que la salida por el lado contrario de South Park está cerrada-Dijo Kenny acercándose a Stan

-Sí, no tenemos a donde ir-Dijo Stan mirándolo

-En ese caso-Dijo Kenny cerrando los ojos-Me alegro que estés bien Stan-

-Lo mismo digo Kenny-

Kyle miraba celoso la escena, no le agradaba para nada que Kenny hablara de esa forma con SU Stan.

-Y que hay de mi?-Dijo Neko agarrándolo del brazo

-Ah claro, tambien me alegra verte Neko-Stan Sonríe-Y a ti tambien Cartman-

Cartman no lo escuchaba, estaba muy contento con su nueva arma y le hizo un montón de preguntas acerca de cómo la consiguió y todo eso.

-D-Después hablaremos de eso-Dijo Stan nervioso por las preguntas de Cartman

Neko se encontraba en la orilla del Lago Sterk mirando el agua.

-Dejamos el autobús bloqueado en medio de la carretera que da a la salida de South Park, y no pudimos cruzar el lago. El nivel de agua subió, supongo que será imposible ir contra la corriente-

-Entonces que haremos?-Pregunto Stan

-Ok-Dijo Wendy-Creo que deberíamos descansar-

-Descansar?-Pregunto Cartman

-Sí, verán…chicos…hay un lugar que está cerca del Lago así que podemos utilizarlo y caminar hasta allá-Dijo Wendy

-Es de tu novio?-Pregunto Neko

-NO!-Wendy se avergüenza por la pregunta de Neko-E-Es de mi mejor amiga, siempre está ocupada por su trabajo, me dejo las llaves de su casa, voy para allá de vez en cuando para dejar entrar aire fresco-

Cartman se imagina a Wendy vestida de Maid Lady sonriendo y diciéndole a su amiga _"TEN UN LINDO DIA!"_ y se sonroja.

-Es una casa?-Pregunto Kyle-Y tiene buena vista?-

-Sí, está cerca del lago-Dijo Wendy sonriendo- Hay un supermercado a 2 calles de ahí, tiene un auto, parece un tanque o algo así…y-Extiende sus brazos-Es "Así" de enorme!-

-Para ser sincera, estoy realmente cansada-Dijo Neko- me gustaría tomarme un baño mientras haya electricidad-

-Suena bien-Pensó Cartman, y como si Neko le leyera el pensamiento esta le dio una patada estilo Saya Takagi **(Autora: Saben a quién me refiero no?)** mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-PERVERTIDO!-Grito Neko-Y después me dices a mí que estoy loca!-

-Primero hay que revisar la casa-Kenny escucha a Stan hablar con Wendy-Wendy acompáñame por favor-

-Si!-Dijo Wendy.

* * *

><p>Al rato Wendy y Stan estaban yendo a la casa de la amiga de Wendy en la moto que se "robo" Stan, Wendy abrazaba a Stan para no caerse.<p>

-La brisa es agradable!-Dijo Wendy

-W-Wendy no es necesario que me aprietes tanto-Dijo Stan un poco sonrojado

-Eh?! Que has dicho?! No te oigo!-Dijo Wendy

-Como dije antes…-Explico Stan

-No te oigo!-Repitió Wendy


	9. El silencio muerto de la Noche parte 2

Capitulo numero 8: El silencio muerto de la Noche Parte 2

Nota: Por fin la tan ansiada escena del baño que tanto esperaban xD, contiene parejitas random y escenas de masturbaciones jejeje

* * *

><p>En la salida de South Park cada vez había más transito, mas zombis y más gente tratando de huir. Un perro paso corriendo por la calle y empezó a ladrarles a los zombis, se aleja entre el trafico.<p>

Mientras tanto en la casa de la amiga de Wendy.

Kenny, Wendy, Neko y Kyle se estaban sacando la ropa para poder ir a bañarse.

En la calle el perro corría cada vez más rápido. Dentro de la casa, Wendy se quita todo quedando solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-No me miren!-Dijo ella avergonzada

-No seas tímida-Dijo Neko quitándose su sostén y las bragas.

El perro se detiene en la casa de la amiga de Wendy, donde se encontraban todos los chicos. El vapor salía de la ventana del baño.

-Apúrate-Grito Kyle a Wendy

Kenny caminaba sin importarle si alguien lo miraba o no, Wendy era empujada por Kyle y Neko iba detrás de ellos, Kyle ve a todos lados y luego cierra la puerta del baño.

Una vez en el baño, Wendy se encontraba sumergida en una bañera junto con Kyle.

-Aaah-Wendy empezaba a relajarse por el agua caliente en la bañera.

-Esto sí que es vida-Dijo Kyle feliz

-Nos vamos a derretir-Le dijo Wendy jugando, Neko estaba afuera con Kenny, agarra un frasco.

-Esto es Shampoo no?-Pregunto Neko mirando el frasco, Kenny se estaba pasando jabón con forma de cilindro en el cuerpo.

-WENDY!-Kyle se sorprende por el tamaño de los pechos de esta-S-Son muy grandes-Eso lo había dicho jugando

-Sí, ya lo sé…he recibido ese tipo de halagos todo el tiempo-Dijo ella sujetando sus pechos delante de Kyle

-Lo dices con demasiada confianza-Dijo Kyle bromeando, decidió continuar con su broma jugando con los pechos de Testaburger sumergiéndolos dentro del agua y los saca haciendo que esta se levante de la bañera con Kyle detrás

-AAAH!-Grito Wendy-D-Detente Kyle!-

-por dios!-Dijo Neko lavándose el pelo-Que les pasa? Parece un anime Hentai-Ve a Kenny-Por cierto…porque nos metimos todos juntos?-

-Deberías entenderlo…No Nekita?-Dijo Kenny jugando y viéndola de forma traviesa, la otra se pone nerviosa y sigue lavándose el pelo.

-Es verdad-Ve a Kyle y Wendy siguiendo con sus "bromitas"-JODER!-Se sonroja y frota con fuerza el shampoo en su pelo corto castaño-Es que debido a la infestación zombie hacer algo como esto…es algo…- Kenny cambia el modo de la regadera a chorro fuerte y le echa agua fría-Nyaaaaan!-

-Tienes una voz adorable! No lo crees?-Kenny se ríe-Con una voz tan linda como esa los chicos…-Neko se venga echándole agua fría con la regadera tambien.

-Ayyyy! Que frio!-chilló Kenny

-Aun está actuando como un niño pervertido y acosador…incluso en una situación como esta-Pensó Neko enojada por la actitud de Kenny.

Mientras tanto con Stan y Cartman.

Stan y Cartman trataban de abrir un baúl que encontraron debajo de la cama de la amiga de Wendy.

-Suena divertido-Dijo Stan-Ya era hora de que los chicos teníamos que espiar no es así?-

-No tengo deseos de morir-Respondió Cartman tratando de abrir el baúl, será tiempo perdido si no hay nada adentro no?-Logra abrir el baúl-Creo que hay algo-

Se ven cajas de cartuchos y balas tirados en la cama.

-Esas son todas las municiones que hay no?-Dijo Stan-Definitivamente hay algo-

-Bueno, como sea-Dijo Cartman-Ayúdame con esto-

Entre los 2 logran abrir el baúl y caen de espaldas al suelo, Cartman se levanta para echar un vistazo en el contenido del baúl.

-Lo sabia!-Grito Cartman, adentro había 3 armas-Esta es la casa de la amiga de Wendy verdad? Pero me pregunto qué tipo de amiga es ella?-

* * *

><p>*En el aeropuerto de South Park*<p>

Una chica rubia acababa de estornudar sin razón alguna.

-Que sucede Bebe?-Pregunto su compañero.

-Alguien está hablando de mi-Dijo esta limpiándose la nariz-Ya que, no tengo muchos amigos…Probablemente sea Wendy-

* * *

><p>*En el Baño de la casa de Bebe*<p>

Ahora era el turno de Wendy para vengarse de Kyle por hacerle esa "bromita" nada inocente, se acomodo detrás de él, tomo el miembro con sus manos y empieza a masturbarlo dentro de la bañera. Este no hace otra cosa más que gemir.

Kyle se aparte de Wendy, sale de la bañera y se coloca detrás de Neko, tambien juega con sus pechos para hacerle una "Bromita".

-Neeee! D-Dejame K-Kyle!-Grito Neko avergonzada

-Estos no son grandes como los de Wendy…-Dijo Kyle con un poco de maldad-Mas bien son mas chicos, dudo si eres hombre o mujer Neko-

-H-Hijo de puta!-Grito Neko mas avergonzada de lo que estaba-C-Claro que…Aaah..S-Soy una chica!-

* * *

><p>Con Cartman y Stan.<p>

Los 2 se encontraban sentados en el piso de la habitación de Bebe cargando las armas. Mas bien Cartman hacia todo el trabajo.

-Tu tambien deberías ayudar-Dijo Cartman cargando una ametralladora con las balas de los cartuchos.

-Cargar balas es una molestia sabes?-Dijo Stan agarrando una caja y abriéndola-Practicaste con un arma de aire comprimido?-

-Claro que no-Respondió Cartman-Ya he usado una antes-(Autora: Obviamente me refiero al episodio de la guerra mundial Z xD me cago de risa cuando cosplayo a Brad Pitt jajaja)

-Has usado una de verdad antes?-Pregunto Stan asustado por la respuesta de Cartman.

-Si-Dijo Cartman

-Eres realmente bueno con estas cosas no es así?-Pregunto Stan-Me alegra mucho que no me odies-

-Seh, Claro-Dijo Cartman sarcásticamente

-Pero de todos modos…quien es la amiga de Wendy?-Pregunto Stan-Estas armas son ilegales aquí-

-No-Dijo Cartman-Estas armas se pueden comprar aquí, no son ilegales…pero ella debe estar en la policía o en el ejercito verdad?-

-Supongo que la policía puede hacer cualquier cosa-Respondió Stan- ciertamente no es una ciudadana común y corriente no? Los oficiales no podrían pagar una casa como está a menos que sus familias tengan un montón de dinero o su novio/a tenga mucho dinero-

* * *

><p>*Dentro del baño*<p>

Wendy junta agua con sus manos, empieza a salpicar a Kenny, Neko –que estaba dentro de la bañera- y Kyle. Los 3 empieza a molestarse por las salpicaduras de Wendy.

-BASTA WENDY-Gritan los 3 un poco molestos.

Con Stan y Cartman.

-Se están divirtiendo demasiado-Dijo Cartman escuchando los gritos del baño.

-Está bien-Respondió Stan mirando a la calle desde la terraza de la habitación de Bebe-Los zombis responden al sonido, y el lugar más ruidoso es...-Mira a la salida de South Park.

* * *

><p>*Salida de South Park (21:43 p.m)*<p>

-Manténganse lejos de los zombis!-Grito un policía por altavoz-No se acerquen a ellos ni aunque sean familiares suyos! No admitiremos la entrada a ningún herido o a personas violentas-

_La restricción aun sigue en la salida de South Park, pero la plaga continua expandiéndose por todo el mundo...Muchas personas están preguntándose si se logra algo con las medidas de la policía._

-Que quiere decir con que "Hagan lo que quieran"?-Grito un policía por la radio- Que va a pasar con los refuerzos de la base?-Se corta la comunicación-Se corto la señal! Maldita sea!-Tira la radio a la calle.

Uno de los cadetes se acerca para preguntar la situación.

-Señor! A este paso van a pasar la salida-Dijo el cadete a su oficial

-Si eso ocurre…pues que así sea-Respondió el desinteresado-No tenemos suficientes hombres! Incluso los del noticiero están por aquí-.

-Pero…-

-Son ordenes del cuartel general-Le contesto-Somos libres de tomar cualquier medida necesaria para poder mantener la paz, están mal las cosas por ahí así que el jefe dio la orden de hacer lo que queramos…eso es todo-

-Entonces denos una orden-Dijo el cadete-Hay gente del otro lado que esta ilesa, aun si son vidas las tenemos que sacrificar no es así?-

-Nuestro deber es proteger a los ciudadanos…sin embargo-Golpea con fuerza el auto-Maldición! No ha pasado ni una semana desde que comenzó todo esto-

* * *

><p>*En la casa de Bebe (22:00 p.m)*<p>

-Qué rayos pasa ahí?-Dijo Cartman mirando a Stan observar la escena con unos binoculares.

-Es como una película-Stan se quita los binoculares y se los pasa

-Esto me recuerda a una escena de "Soy Leyenda"-Dijo Cartman mirando lo que sucedía allá con los binoculares ve a unos manifestantes en la calle protestando-Que es eso?-

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Stan

-Podrías prender la televisión?-Le Dijo Cartman aun mirando la escena.

Stan prende la televisión, ve al líder de los manifestantes hablar en el noticioso.

-La represión de la policía es imperdonable-Grito-Todos nosotros lo reprobamos! A esta arma biológica súper desarrollada conocida como "Plaga Asesina" desarrollada en confabulación con nuestro gobierno!-

-Hace un momento un grupo de personas que manifestaba cerca de la salida de South Park han venido a expresar sus opiniones-Dijo la reportera-Aunque no sabemos a qué organización pertenece este grupo-

-"Plaga Asesina"?-Pregunto Stan mirando la tele-Se deben referir a los zombis no es así?-

-Juzgando por los folletos que han distribuido-La reportera muestra uno de los folletos-El objetivo principal de su manifestación es condenar a los responsables de la "Plaga asesina" supuestamente esto fue causado por un derrame de un arma biológica desarrollada entre el gobierno estadounidense y japonés, sin embargo sus demandas deben ser verificadas-

-Escuchaste eso?!-Stan mira a Cartman sorprendido por lo que escucho-Que es eso? Arma biológica? Saben que no existe una ciencia especifica que pueda hacer caminar a los muertos no? Solo están adivinando al azar no es así?-

-Hay diferentes teorías que vienen de South Park y otras ciudades-Dijo Cartman mirando la tele-A no ser…-

* * *

><p>*Salida de South Park*<p>

La policía empieza a disparar contra una horda de zombis que amenazaba con pasar y matar a las personas que estaban del otro lado.

-Que les pasa? No les dije que no disparen?-Grito el oficial y siguen disparando.

-ALTO! NO DISPAREN!-Grito una mujer con un chico en brazos-Mi hijo…Mi hijo todavía está vivo! Ayúdenlo…Por favor, Mi hijo…Mi hijo aun está vivo-

El chico empieza a moverse en brazos de su madre, pero este ya estaba convertido en un zombi, levanta la cabeza y muerde el cuello de su madre brotando sangre de la mordida, suelta a su hijo que cae al suelo y ella se convierte en zombi. La policía no tiene otra opción que dispararle y cae muerta al asfalto, ven como el chico zombi se acerca y come los restos de su madre.

-La desgraciada policía finalmente ha recurrido a la violencia en contra de los civiles!-Grito el líder de los manifestantes- La represión de la policía es imperdonable-

-Hey!-Dijo la reportera al camera men-Filma a ese policía!-

El policía se acerca al líder de los manifestantes y lo voltea haciendo que lo mire.

-Por favor, abandone el área-Dijo-Es peligroso para ustedes quedarse aquí tambien-

-Jaja! No bromee conmigo-Exclamo el manifestante-Solo trata de encubrir la conspiración entre el gobierno y nuestro país!-

-Lo diré una vez más-Repitió el policía- abandone el área-

-Me niego!-Respondió-VÁYASE!-Todos gritan "Váyase!"

-Estamos tratando de hacer lo que sea conveniente para mantener el orden publico-Dijo el policía-No sé si esto es lo correcto…pero una orden es una orden-Levanta una pistola le dispara en la cabeza al manifestante y cae muerto al suelo, se corta la transmisión.

* * *

><p>-Esto se está volviendo una locura-Dijo Cartman mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir.<p>

-Es malo-Stan apaga la tele-Deberíamos continuar-

-No podemos-respondió Cartman-Hasta que haya luz afuera seremos fácilmente descubiertos por los zombis-

No notaron que alguien se acercaba detrás de ellos, Stan siente que una persona se le sube encima y era Wendy. Al parecer ya había salido del baño, llevaba una toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

-Staaaan!-Grito Wendy abrazándolo y le da un beso en la mejilla, este se sonroja, la empuja sin querer tocando sus pechos haciendo que gimiera.

-PERDONAME!-Grito Stan sonrojado- Wendy, te encuentras…?-

-Sí, estoy bien Stan!-Dijo ella sonriéndole-No pasa nada-Ve a Cartman y se acerca a el-Cartman!-lo dice de manera sensual, Cartman se pone nervioso y se sonroja, Wendy lo abraza.

-Qué lindo eres! Buen chico, aquí tienes tu regalo-Dicho esto le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que le dé una hemorragia nasal.

-Wendy, No seas tan ruidosa-La reto Stan-Vuelve abajo!-

-NO QUIERO!-Grito Wendy-Tengo miedo de ir a la calle, me quiero quedar aquí-Le empieza a dar sueño y se acuesta en la cama quedándose dormida al instante-Me quiero quedar…así-

-Qué pasa?-Stan vio a Cartman salir-Cartman quédate vigilando-

-JKGHGLKSJHLSJS-Cartman no podía hablar por el beso que le dio Wendy. Stan carga a Wendy en su espalda y sin querer toca su trasero.

-Pervertido! Eres Malo Stan-Dijo Wendy dormida.

-Estaría más contento si la tocara a propósito-Dijo Stan entre dientes.

-Porque estas enojado ahora?-Kyle acababa de subir a la habitación, llevaba su remera blanca y la ropa interior puesta, se acerca a Stan enojado.

-P-Por nada-Dijo Stan disimulando lo que paso, Kyle empieza a dormirse y a ver cosas.

-WOW! Hay 3 Stan!-Grito el -y siguen creciendo…-cae al piso debido al sueño que tenia.

-No puede ser…Tu también?-Pregunto Stan

-Es porque estoy cansado-Dijo Kyle levantándose del suelo-En tan solo un día todo se vino abajo, no pude llamar a mis padres…y Rebecca murió también- se echa a llorar.

Stan pone cara de indiferencia, Kyle había mencionado a Rebecca otra vez delante de él. No se supone que debía olvidarla? Ella ya estaba muerta y punto final.

Stan baja a la sala, acuesta a Wendy en el suelo, la tapa con una frazada, ve a Neko dormir en el sofá, usaba una remera negra y boxers azules, al ver esa imagen Stan se sonroja y trata de disimularlo.


	10. La noche de los muertos

Capitulo 9: La noche de los muertos y la Horda de los muertos.

Nota: En este capítulo aparece Ike, no como el hermanito de Kyle si no como un niño más en el grupo.

* * *

><p>Stan P.O.V<p>

Abrí la heladera de la cocina, me puse a buscar algo para tomar. De repente alguien me llama. Era Kenny.

-Stan-Lo escucho-Ya casi esta lista la comida ¿Ok?- Había puesto algunas cosas a calentar-Y tambien será nuestro almuerzo de mañana- (Autora: Jajaj raro de parte de Kenny que cocine xD)

-Muchas gracias, Kenneth-Dije yo agarrando una caja de jugo, cerre la heladera-Perdón por causarte problemas...-Lo veo y me sonroje con la ropa que llevaba puesta, tenia puesta una remera musculosa de chica y ropa interior ajustada-Eh?!-

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirándome

-Q-Que pasa?-Retrocedí avergonzado por lo que estaba mirando

-Te refieres a esto?-Señala su ropa-No encontré nada a mi medida y tuve que ponerme esto-Supongo que con la ropa interior se ve demasiado no?-

-No! Para nada-Me rio y me tapo la nariz por culpa de una hemorragia nasal-Te ves bien, pero en cualquier momento nos van a atacar los zombis así que…-

-Así que tu, Neko y Cartman mantengan los ojos abiertos-Dijo Kenny acomodándose la musculosa que tambien le ajustaba el cuerpo-Tengo toda mi confianza en ustedes 3-

-HEY STAN! ESCUCHAME!-Grito Kyle asomado a la escalera que daba al 2do piso de la casa-Stan!-

-Creo que deberías ir a ver que quiere…-Dijo Kenny dándose vuelta y terminando de cocinar-A veces los chicos como él se divierten fingiendo ser indefensos-

-Eso va para ti tambien Kenneth?-Pregunte y este se ríe

-Yo quisiera que mis amigos me llamen Kenny-Respondió el

-Ke…Ke-Empeze a sonrojarme

-Parece que necesitas algo de practica-Dijo el mirándome y me dedica una sonrisa sincera

-STAN! STAN!-Escuche a Kyle gritar, suspire agotado.

* * *

><p>Con Cartman.<p>

Cartman se encontraba vigilando, pero además de eso se estaba distrayendo así que decide volver a la realidad y continuar con su trabajo.

-No te distraigas!-Se reta a si mismo-Presta atención-

* * *

><p>Con Stan y Kyle (Stan P.O.V)<p>

-Como te dije antes, Rebecca fue realmente amable conmigo-Dijo Kyle, yo no le preste atención, seguí tomando mi jugo-Es por eso que realmente la quiero…incluso cuando necesitaba ayuda siempre estuvo ahí para darme una mano, incluso cuando tuve que repetir el año-

Mire al piso indiferente, me importaba una mierda escuchar como lo trataba Rebecca, el seguía hablando.

-Pero todo lo que hago al respecto es inútil-Me sacude la remera que llevaba puesta-Stan, aun me estas escuchando?-

-Esto es aburrido-Le extiendo el jugo pero él lo aparta molesto-Estoy muy cansado y con sueño-

-Qué rayos pasa contigo?-Pregunto-Eres tan aburrido…es por eso que no te soporto-

-Si fuera actor estaría interesado y feliz con lo que me cuentas-Le respondí

-Siempre eres así-Baja la mirada deprimido

-Esperas a que escuche todo lo que me estas contando?-Dije molesto-Tambien tengo mis propios problemas Kyle…-

-Es por eso que Rebecca y yo…-Dijo el pero lo interrumpo

-CALLATE! Hablas de Rebecca siempre que tienes oportunidad no es así? Ella ya está muerta! Debes olvidarla! Cuando ella se convirtió en zombi no me quedo otra opción que matarla yo mismo-Grite enojado-Todavía estamos vivos, deja de escapar de la realidad…vamos a sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste, así que deja de hablar de ella!-Sentí que Kyle me tomaba la manga de la remera.

Se acerca a mí, por un segundo creí que me iba a besar pero se notaba que estaba cansado, me atrajo a él y nos juntamos en un abrazo, pude sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, se aparto para apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

En las calles de South Park los zombis aun continuaban acechando, los autos estaban atascados en la salida del pueblo, no había forma de escapar esa noche.

Casi todos los chicos del grupo se encontraban durmiendo, excepto Stan, Neko y Cartman que estaban montando guardia. Wendy dormía tranquilamente, Kyle se encontraba sentando en la escalera, escucha un ruido que viene de afuera al igual que Kenny que estaba cocinando.

El perro que se encontraba cerca de ahí empezó a ladrarle a los zombis que se acercaban a la casa. Stan salió a la terraza para ver a Cartman.

-Cartman-

-Esto es Malo-Dijo Cartman mirando la horda de zombis acercarse a la casa.

_Esto es realmente el principio del fin. _

-Es cierto, esto realmente es malo-Dijo Neko observando la escena desde lejos y viendo a un chico siendo atacado por los zombis, aunque llevaba un arma para protegerse.

-Maldición! Esto es espeluznante-Dijo Stan entrando a la casa

-Stan!-Llamo Cartman y este lo ve molesto-Vamos a matarlos?-

-Pues, claro que sí! Vamos a dispararles-Respondió este pero lo detuvo Neko

-Stan te olvidas que ellos reaccionan al sonido no?-Pregunto Neko y esta se aleja seguida de Stan, empieza a apagar las luces-Ellos se juntaron aquí en cuanto vieron la luz…pero aun así no estamos capacitados para proteger a aquellos que vivan-Le da los binoculares-Míralo por ti mismo, acostúmbrate a esto, por otra parte este es un mundo donde no puedes sobrevivir siendo tu mismo-

-Pensé que eras diferente Neko-Dijo Stan agarrando los binoculares, Neko empieza a alejarse pero se voltea y lo ve.

-No tengas malas ideas de mi Stan-Dijo ella sonriendo-Quieras o no solo te digo la verdad-Se vuelve a alejar.

Stan empieza a ver las imágenes, era cierto, había zombis por todos lados, excepto en una casa que aun tenia las luces encendidas, una mujer pelinegra estaba corriendo a esa casa con un niño tomado de su mano. La mujer abre la reja y ambos entran a la casa.

-Mama-Pregunto el niño-Donde esta papa?-

La mujer se arrodilla y le sonríe a su hijo.

-Tranquilo Ike-Dijo ella-Nos encontraremos con el más tarde-Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta-Ven aquí de acuerdo?-El niño reacciona y se acerca tambien a la puerta, la mujer empieza a golpear.

-ABRAN!-Grito-POR FAVOR! ABRANOS!-Nadie baja a atender-No puedo irme! Tengo a mi hijo conmigo! Ábreme!-

-No tienes otra opción, vete a otro lado!-Grito una voz del interior

-Pero…Mi niño, Mi hijo-Dijo ella, ve que empiezan a apagar las luces

-Mama-Dijo Ike asustado, ella levanta el martillo que llevaba en la mano

-ABRANME AHORA! O VOY A BAJAR LA PUERTA-Grito la mujer ya enojada-Lo digo en serio! Abre o voy a romper la puerta!-

-Espera! Tranquila! Ya abro-Grito la voz del interior de la casa, abre la puerta.

-Gracias…-Dijo la mujer intentando pasar pero siente que un cuchillo se clava en su pecho, el hombre que fue a abrirle la miro horrorizado al igual que Ike, ella retrocede adolorida.

-Lo lamento-Dijo el hombre guardando su arma y retrocediendo-En verdad lo lamento muchísimo-

La mujer se apoya contra la reja, esta se abre sola, su suéter estaba manchado de sangre. Ike se acerca a ella.

-Mama-Dijo el arrodillándose delante de ella, esta con sus últimas fuerzas apoya su mano en su pelo y lo acaricia.

-E-Estoy bien Ike-Dijo sonriendo-Quiero que…te escondas…vete a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarte…hijo…solo…vete-

Termina de decir eso, suelta la mano de la cabeza de Ike, cierra los ojos y muere.

-M-Mama? No…-Dijo Ike a punto de llorar-NO! MAMA QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO POR SIEMPRE! NO TE VAYAS!-Empieza a llorar y a gritar.

A causa de los gritos de Ike los zombis lo escuchan y se acercan a la casa dispuestos a atacarlo. Ike los ve y retrocede.

-Váyanse! Que hacen aquí?-Grito asustado-No se acerquen a mi mama!-Ve que uno de los zombis cae muerto al suelo.

* * *

><p>Cartman se encontraba en la terraza de la casa de Bebe disparándole a los zombis con un arma de francotirador.<p>

-Nunca dispare con esto, pero le pude dar a uno en la cabeza-Dijo Cartman-Soy un Genio! Aunque para ser justo no son 100 mts de distancia…-Termina de dispararle a los zombis y caen muertos al suelo, el perro que estaba ahí se acerca a la casa donde se encontraba Ike.

-Cartman-Dijo Stan-Que paso con eso de no matar? Y abandonar a los demás con el objetivo de salvarse-

-OYE! ES UN NIÑO!-Grito Cartman

Neko lo ve-Vas a ir a buscarlo verdad? Yo te reemplazo desde aquí-

Stan solo sonríe entra a la casa, se pone su abrigo de siempre, sin su gorra y empieza a bajar las escaleras, Kyle se encontraba ahí.

-Stan-Dijo Kyle

-Voy a rescatar a un niño-Dijo Stan

-Entonces voy contigo-

-No!-Responde este-Quédate vigilando en la entrada, voy a ir en la moto-

-Déjalo que se vaya-Dijo Kenny-El hombre ha hablado no?-

-L-Lo siento Kenne…Digo Kenny-Respondió Stan-Pero todavía tengo algunas habilidades después de todo-

-Ya estaba consciente de eso-Respondió Kenny riéndose y toma la espada de madera-Vamos a cuidar este sitio! No importa que ocurra, vete sin preocupaciones-

Stan estaba por irse pero se acerca Kyle.

-Stan-Dijo Kyle alcanzándole el arma de policía-Por lo menos llévate esto-Le dedica una sonrisa tierna y sincera a la vez-No confíes en el arma, ya que se van a juntar todos después del ruido, igual la moto tambien hace ruido-

Estaban afuera de la casa en el garaje, Kyle estaba con Kenny sujetando la cadena para abrir la puerta.

-La moto hará ruido porque la necesitas para moverte-Le Dijo Kyle abriendo la puerta-Buena Suerte Stan!-

Stan empieza a arrancar la moto, Kyle y Kenny abren la puerta del garaje, este se aleja esquivando los zombis, Kenny y Kyle lo ven alejarse y sonríen.

Neko baja al ver a Stan alejarse en la moto. Wendy aun seguía durmiendo pero ahora estaba desnuda.

-Que está pasando aquí?-Pregunto Neko entrando al garaje.

-Algo bueno-Respondió Kyle

-Qué?-Dijo Neko sin entender nada

-Nos dimos cuenta de que todavía somos humanos- Le Sonríe


	11. El Camino Muerto a Casa

Capitulo número 10: El camino muerto a Casa

Stan condujo la moto yendo a la casa donde se encontraba Ike, Cartman despejaba el camino disparándole a los zombis que bloqueaban el callejón por donde conducía Stan. Finalmente llego a la casa, al entrar con la moto piso sin querer a una zombi haciendo que se cayera al suelo y la moto chocara contra un poste de la entrada de la casa.

-Auch-Stan se incorpora-Creo que no salió igual que en las películas-

El perro estaba ladrándole a uno de los zombis que se acercaba a Ike, Stan lo vio y vio mas zombis acercándose en la entrada de la casa. Corre a golpearlos pero ve 2 disparos de parte de Cartman.

-De verdad es bueno en esto-Dijo Stan mirando a Cartman

-Claro que sí!-Pensó Cartman

-Aléjense! Por favor-Les grito Ike a los zombis que se acercaban-No he hecho nada malo-Empieza a llorar-Ayúdame! Mama, Mama! No quiero morir!-

Escucha un golpe y era Stan acabando con los zombis con rapidez como lo hacía Kenny.

-Eh?-Pregunto Ike mirándolo confundido

-Buen trabajo por resistir-Le respondió Stan-Solo intenta resistir un poco mas-

*Mientras tanto en la casa de Bebe*

-Wendy-Dijo Neko viéndola dormir desnuda en el suelo-Despierta!-

Wendy se despierta medio dormida con su pelo negro azabache revuelto.

-Eh?-Dijo Wendy-Que pasa? Ya es la hora del desayuno?-

Neko no soporto mas, se acerco a Wendy y empezó a tirarle de los cabellos haciéndola reaccionar del todo.

-Ya basta! Deja de ser tan infantil!-Le grito Neko enojada

-Neko! Detente!-Dijo Wendy adolorida mientras sentía que algunos mechones de su cabello tocaban sus senos.

Con Stan y Ike.

Stan seguía matando a los zombis para poder proteger a Ike.

-Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-Dijo Stan

Un zombi se acerca detrás de el con una camisa en la cabeza.

-CUIDADO STAN!-Grito Ike. Stan se voltea, pone el cañon de la pistola en la cabeza del zombi, le dispara y cae muerto al suelo, la camisa de mancho de sangre.

-Gracias por ayudar-Stan le sonríe a Ike y este hace un gesto de "No fue nada".

*En la casa de Bebe (Terraza)*

Cartman se encontraba mirando la escena, entran Neko y Wendy –Aun desnuda- sujetando el kit de primeros auxilios en la mano.

-Cartman! Apúrate! Ya es hora de irnos-Le dijo Neko

-Si Neko-Se voltea y ve a Wendy desnuda, se sonroja y se excita-WENDY!-

-H-Holis-Wendy le sonríe medio dormida y se refriega los ojos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo-Dijo Neko entrando seguida de Wendy, esta se empieza a acomodar el pelo-Prepárate para partir!-

-C-Claro-Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

Todos bajan al garaje de la casa. Kenny y Kyle se encontraban ahí.

-Broflovski-Dijo Neko y Kyle la ve-Deja que McCormick haga guardia, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Stan-Ve a Wendy y se avergüenza-Por dios Wendy! Ponte ropa Joder-

-MIERDA!-Grito ella-Con razón tenía tanto frio-Sale corriendo a cambiarse.

-Está listo el auto?-Pregunto Kyle-Ahora sería un buen momento para usarlo-

-Los zombis se están acercando a donde fue Stan-Dijo Kenny, Neko ve la escena.

-CARAJO-Dijo ella-Que podemos hacer?-

-No serán capaces de volver en la motocicleta-Dijo Kyle

-Entonces no nos queda otra opción que ir a buscarlos no?-Dijo Wendy medio vestida, todos la ven con cara de ¬_¬-Que pasa? Dije algo malo? Tengo las llaves-

-No, nadie dijo nada Wendy-Respondió Kyle-Al contrario, es una buena idea-

-Entonces es nuestra única opción-Dijo Neko acomodándose la remera negra que llevaba puesta-Esta decidido! Luego de ir a buscar a Stan cruzaremos el otro lado del lago Sterk…Prepárense!-

Con Stan y Ike (Stan P.O.V).

Ya todo había pasado, Ike se encontraba arrodillado frente al cadáver de su mama. me quedo parado mirando la escena.

-Stan…-Me llamo Ike-Mi mama…está muerta-

No respondí, solo me quede mirando la situación. Yo sabía lo doloroso que era perder a alguien. Fui a buscar una manta, corte una flor. Tape el cadáver de la madre de Ike, me acerque y le di la flor.

-Stan?-Pregunto Ike abrazando al perro.

-Ella se murió protegiéndote-Dije acercándole la flor-Fue una madre estupenda-

Toma la flor, la coloca sobre la manta donde estaba su mama, se arrodilla de nuevo, suelta al perro que se acomoda junto a él.

-Ma…Mama-Dijo Ike y se echo a llorar, me abrazo…yo correspondí intentando calmarlo-Stan!-

*En la casa de Bebe (Garaje)*

-Tenemos muchas cosas-Dijo Neko retrocediendo con Wendy y mirando el equipaje que tenían para subir al auto-Estas segura de que entrara todo?-

-En vez de eso, piensa en cómo meteremos todo esto-Dijo Kyle-Que pasara si mientras estamos guardando las cosas…?-

-Tenemos que ser sigilosos, como los ninjas-Dijo Neko

-Entonces así lo haremos-Kenny empieza a abrir la puerta del garaje, Wendy abre la puerta del conductor y entra al auto seguida de Neko y Kyle. Kenny montaba guardia en la salida del Garaje.

-Qué rayos?-Wendy ve el volante-El volante está del otro lado…uuh-

Con Stan y Ike

Ike se tranquiliza, al parecer había dejado de llorar. Mira a Stan.

-No hagas mucho ruido o los zombis nos van a encontrar-Dijo Stan en voz baja.

-No podemos salir de aquí?-Pregunto Ike

-Hay demasiados zombis en la calle-Respondió Stan

-No podemos ir por otro lado que no sea la calle?-Volvió a preguntar Ike

-Y cómo? Tenemos que volar para eso-Stan ve la cerca de la casa-Tengo una idea-

*En la casa de Bebe (Garaje)*

-Guardamos las cosas, rescatamos a Stan y al niño y luego nos vamos-Dijo Neko guardando las cosas en el baul.

-Se oye bien, pero hay demasiados zombis para que pueda manejar el humvee-Dijo Wendy. Cartman miraba la escena desde la terraza de la habitación de Bebe.

-Necesitamos algo como un tanque para pasar por encima de los zombis y rescatarlos-Exclamo Cartman mirando la escena. Ve hacia abajo y ve la señal de Neko-Stan debería encontrar una manera de salir sin ser visto por los zombis-Empieza a cargar las cosas que tenia ahí y ve a Stan y Ike caminando por la cerca-Ya veo! Como no se me ocurrió algo asi?- se ríe.


	12. El Camino Muerto a Casa parte 2

Capitulo numero 11: El camino Muerto a Casa parte 2

Stan y Ike estaban caminando por la cerca evitando ser atacados por los zombis, Stan cargaba a Ike en su espalda, Ike se sujetaba para no caerse. El perro iba dentro del abrigo de Stan.

-Bien pensado Stan-Dijo Cartman mirando la escena

Los zombis intentaban cruzar la cerca por la que estaban caminando Ike y el.

-No mires abajo-Dijo Stan-Solo mira la cerca y sigue caminando, solo mira la cerca y sigue caminando…-El perro sube la cabeza y le da lengüetazos en la mejilla-Ya basta-

-No!-Ike detiene al perro-Perro malo-

-Gracias-Dijo Stan-Estas asustado?-

-Pues, Si y tú?-Pregunto Ike

-Para nada-Stan sonríe-No estoy asustado-

* * *

><p>*En el garaje de la casa de Bebe*<p>

-Donde carajo esta Cartman?-Pregunto Neko

-Sigue arriba-Dijo Kyle

-Pero joder, es idiota o se hace?-Neko estaba por ir a buscarlo pero alguien se pone delante de ella y era Cartman.

Kenny, Neko, Wendy y Kyle vieron a Cartman sin decir ni una palabra.

-Que sucede? Porque me miran así?-Pregunto Cartman

-Parece que te estabas divirtiendo-Dijo Neko mirando las cosas que cargaba

-Oigan, esto no es nada comparado con la carga de Stan-Dijo Cartman molesto

Con Stan y Ike.

-Em-Dijo Ike-Puedo decirlo otra vez? Quiero ir al baño, tengo que orinar-

-No te puedes aguantar?-Pregunto Stan

-N-No-Dijo Ike avergonzado.

_En tan solo 1 dia el mundo se vino abajo y tuve que pelear con una horda de zombis, sin mencionar que me transforme en una especie de héroe para un niño._

-Stan! Ya no aguanto-Grito Ike

-Está bien, hazlo…te perdonare-Le responde Stan. Ike se orina encima de Stan y este se aguanta sus gestos de asco, casi tropieza pero le pego una patada a un zombi y este cae al piso-Maldita sea!-Miro a la calle y estaba lleno de zombis-Que hacemos ahora?-

Stan levanta la mirada junto con Ike, el perro ladra de emoción, ven el humvee con Kenny y Cartman arriba de este, Neko, Kyle y Wendy estaban adentro, ella conducía el Humvee.

-Shit! Hay un montón!-Dijo Wendy manejando

-Lo dices como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa-Dijo Kyle en tono sarcástico

-AL ATAQUE!-Grito Neko

Wendy empieza a acelerar matando zombis que bloqueaban el camino, llegan a la casa donde estaban Stan, Ike y el perro. Kenny sin querer tropieza cayendo encima de Cartman que sujetaba un arma.

-E-Están locos-Penso Ike

Kenny salta de la humvee, toma su espada y mata a 2 zombis que estaba cerca de ellos.

-RÁPIDO STAN!-Grito Kyle

-No es tan fácil-Respondió Stan cruzando la cerca con Ike encima.

-Ahórranos tiempo Cartman-Dijo Neko

-Ok!-Cartman empieza a disparar a los zombis y estos salen volando por el impacto del arma sobre ellos-Gotcha!-Grito

Kenny se encarga de matar zombis como lo hizo antes en la escuela, con la misma agilidad, destreza y rapidez. Se aleja y no se da cuenta de que hay zombis detrás de el.

-S-Stan-Dijo Wendy dentro del Humvee

-Stan!-Gritaron Neko y Kyle

-Son tus amigos?-Pregunto Ike a Stan

-Sí, son mis mejores amigos-Responde Stan. Kenny se sube al Humvee junto con Neko, Cartman y Kyle.

-Esta es la ultima barca que cruzara el lago-Aviso Kenny-Te subirás?-

-Claro que sí!-Dijo Stan, salta la cerca al humvee con Ike y el perro encima de él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Washington D.C (Aeropuerto)<p>

Dentro del avion presidencial, unos hombres de negro intentaban acabar con los zombis que querian entrar al avion.

-Mierda-Grito uno disparando-Quien dejo pasar a estas cosas?-

-No lo se-Le responde otro-Pero...mordieron a la primera dama- entra Michelle Obama convertida en zombi, le dispara en la cabeza dejando un agujero en su frente.

En la casa blanca el presidente se encontraba ahí, un oficial hablaba con el pero este parecía desesperado por la situación y pedía que se tomaran medidas de protección urgentemente.

-Señor presidente-Dijo el oficial-Tiene que salir de aquí-

No responde.

-Señor-Vuelve a hablar-Nos mordieron a los 2, a usted y a mi...necesitamos lanzar los misiles nucleares que se encuentran en otros países incluyendo los de estados Unidos, se supone que es nuestra obligación cumplir con los derechos humanos, debemos proteger a las personas que están peligro! HÁGAME CASO Y OPRIMA EL BOTÓN DE LANZAMIENTO!-No pudo seguir hablando porque tosió sangre sobre el escritorio. El presidente no responde, lo único que hace es juntar sus manos y quedarse quieto...pensando.

* * *

><p>*South Park Lago Sterk (8:55 a.m)*<p>

El Humvee se deslizaba lentamente por el agua del lago como si fuera un bote. Se ve a Kyle, Stan y Kenny durmiendo juntos dentro del Humvee. Wendy se encargaba de conducir, Neko vigilaba. Ike iba sentado en el techo con Cartman cantando una canción infantil.

-**_Rowl Rowl Rowl your boat gently down the stream_**-Cantaban Ike y Cartman-**_Merrly Merrly Merrly life is like a dream_**-

-Me sé la versión en español-Le dijo Ike a Cartman

-Cántala-Le respondió este acomodando a Ike para que no se caiga al agua.

-**_Rema, Rema, Rema sin parar_**-Canto Ike-**_Sueña Sueña Sueña la vida es genial_**-

-Te canto mi versión?-Le pregunto Cartman a Ike

-Dale-Ike sonríe

-Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun kill all them right now-Canto Cartman (Autora: Le queda bien la canción de Hirano a Cartman no?)-Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang life is like a dream- Ike se rie de la version de Cartman.

La compuerta del Humvee se abre y sale Neko enojada y mira a Cartman con odio.

-HEY GORDO ESTUPIDO! DEJA DE CANTARLE ESE TIPO DE COSAS A UN NIÑO!-Le grito Neko haciendo que Cartman se callara.

-Despierten todos!-Aviso Wendy-Ya estamos llegando al otro lado del lago-

Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban durmiendo, pero escucharon el aviso de Wendy, Kyle despertó, vio a Stan dormido y le pellizco la mejilla.

-AUCH!-Le dijo-Eso porque fue?-

-Tenía que despertarte de alguna forma-Se rie, ve a Kenny dormido en el regazo de Stan-Kenny-Lo sacude-Kenny despierta-

-Mmmh?-Kenny abre apenas los ojos, Kyle lo ve y abraza a Stan.

-Aggh!-Grito Kyle –Que asco! Kenny! Estas todo babeado!-

-En serio?-Kenny se toca la mejilla donde hay baba-Si! Es verdad joder-Se avergüenza, odiaba estar babeado y mas delante de Stan.

_Después de escapar de esa horda de zombis fuimos a la parte más baja del Lago Sterk. El agua no era tanta así que podíamos pasar con el humvee sin problema y cruzar hasta el otro lado…por ahora estamos a salvo._

El humvee llega a la orilla del Lago y se detiene ahí, todos bajan para descansar un poco. Stan abre la compuerta y baja seguido de Kenny y Cartman.

-Vamos Ike-Le dijo Stan-Baja-

Lo ayuda a bajarse, pero Ike se negaba y además estaba nervioso.

-Espera! P-pero-Dijo Ike-N-No traigo ropa interior!-

Kyle se acerca y baja a Ike cargándolo en los brazos como si fuera un bebe.

-Que tonto eres-Le dijo Kyle a Stan-Nos vamos a cambiar de ropa asi que no vengan a mirar- dicho esto se va a la parte trasera del Humvee junto con Kenny, Wendy y Neko.

-Yo no quiero me quedar sólo!-exclamó Ike en la hora que dijo que iban a cambiarse de ropa, agarrando la pierna de Wendy fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, Ike. Yo me cambiare contigo!-dijo Wendy en un tono feliz, haciendo con que Ike diese una sonrisa picara y los otros chicos lo mirase con celos, dicho esto la pelinegra lo llevó a un cuarto.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy! Pero yo no sé me quitar la ropa muy bien, podrías ayudarme?-preguntó Ike en un tono bonito y con los ojos grandes.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ike!-dijo la pelinegra empezando a quitar la camisa del pelinegro, para su felicidad.

_El niño al que rescatamos se llama Ike, va a 5to de primaria y su mama murió intentando protegerlo de los zombis._

El perro empieza a ladarle a Stan.

-Vos siempre estas hiperactivo no?-Le dijo Stan al perro.

_Al Perro lo llamamos Sparky, fue idea mía y de Cartman, como es rápido, chiquito y hiperactivo le pusimos ese nombre porque le quedaba bien. _

-Usa esto Stan-Cartman le pasa a Stan un arma similar a una escopeta-Es como una escopeta, solo que tenes que apuntarles en dirección a la cabeza y disparar-

-Ya te dije que no sé nada de armas-Dijo Stan-Mejor sigo usando el palo de escoba-

-Haciendo así dejas el cartucho listo para disparar…una vez que tenes un blanco en la mira le tiras del gatillo y volas la cabeza -Le explico Cartman-Ya que no tenes practica empeza con algo más o menos cerca-

-Qué hago si me quedo sin municiones?-Pregunto Stan

-Abrís el compartimiento de esta manera-Cartman abre el compartimiento del arma-Colocas los cartuchos así normalmente, entran cuatro más uno en la recamara, son cinco en total así que ten cuidado con eso…-

-No me va a quedar nada de todo lo que me explicaste-Le dijo Stan-En todo caso la uso para golpear a los zombis y ya-

_Sinceramente me sentía mal por Cartman, pero no podía evitarlo estaba cansado. _

-STAN!-Grita Ike

-Que pasa Stan?-Pregunta Cartman y los 2 se giran para ver a los chicos y a Neko salir de atrás del Humvee con ropa diferente.

Kyle llevaba su abrigo de siempre ahora abierto mostrando una remera negra que decía "I LOVE NY" con letras blancas y un corazón rojo abajo. Se había puesto los pantalones verdes de siempre pero sus botas eran negras con detalles plateados, cargaba un arma con un cuchillo adelante del cañon. Kenny se había puesto un chaleco naranja con peluche marrón adentro, una remera musculosa ajustada al cuerpo y zapatillas marrones, Ike llevaba la ropa de siempre y Neko se puso una remera azul oscura, bermudas blancos, zapatillas negras con letras japonesas doradas y su clásico gorro de gatito, ahora llevaba una especie de Metralleta.

Al verlos Stan y Cartman casi tienen una hemorragia nasal extrema porque ellos estaban vestidos de esa forma.

-Que sucede? Tenes algo para decir?-Pregunto Kyle provocando a Stan

-No, solo que…t-te queda bien, pero sabes manejar eso?-Pregunto Stan señalando el arma que llevaba Kyle

-No importa-Dijo Kyle-Le puedo pedir a Cartman que me enseñe a manejarla, en todo caso la uso como si fuera una lanza-


	13. La Espada y los Muertos

Capitulo numero 12: La espada y los muertos

-Ah Si, si! Claro que podes porque además eso se puede equipar con una bayoneta-Dijo Cartman animado por lo que le dijo Kyle-Y justo tenemos una!-

_Y así estuvimos listos para la guerra o eso fue lo que pensé…_

Cartman y Stan van a la autopista uno se pone de cada lado apoyando la espalda con la del contrario apuntando sus armas en todas direcciones.

-Está despejado!-Le grito Cartman a Wendy. Ella estaba vestida con una musculosa violeta ajustada, una minifalda negra y zapatos de taco violetas.

-No hay ningún zombi-Le grito Stan

-Ahí vamos!-Wendy se sube a la humvee junto con Kenny, Ike, Neko y Kyle. Acelera el Humvee y cruzan la orilla del lago a la autopista.

-Como hizo eso con una Humvee?-Neko había salido después de que Wendy freno, junto con Kenny y Kyle.

-Parece que de este lado del lago las cosas siguen igual-Pensó Cartman aterrado por la acción de Wendy con la Humvee.

-En el noticiero dijeron que esto era un fenómeno mundial-Dijo Kenny

-Pero seguro que todavía quedan algunos policías en servicio-Dijo Kyle mirando a Neko y Kenny.

-Es verdad los policías siempre están comprometidos con su trabajo-Bromeo Neko

-Ah, Si e-eso es cierto-Respondió Kyle nerviosamente.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Wendy asomada a la ventana del Humvee.

-Neko, tu hermano mayor vive a dos calles de mi casa no es así?-Le pregunto Stan a la Otaku

-Si-Respondió ella

-Vamos primero a la casa de tu hermano que está más cerca-Le dijo Stan

-Pero no te…estoo-Neko se calla ya que Stan la miraba seriamente-Esta bien, no me hago ilusiones, Pero igual…-

-Obvio!-Dijo Stan alegre-Vamos para allá!-

Más tarde el grupo se encontraba dentro del Humvee yendo para la casa del hermano de Neko. Stan y Kyle iban sentados en el techo del Humvee. Las calles estaban vacías, la tarde era hermosa, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

-Oye Stan-Dijo Kyle mirándolo-Te diste cuenta de algo?-

-De qué?-Pregunto el mirándolo y Kyle sonríe

-Que…en lo que va del día no nos cruzamos con ningún zombi-Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Stan y cierra los ojos un rato.

_Tenía razón, pero yo tambien me di cuenta de otra cosa, el día anterior sobrevolaban en la ciudad un montón de aviones y helicópteros, pero ese día no se veía ni uno solo. _

Ya se acercaban a la calle de la casa de Stan y había zombis deambulando por la calle, eran personas que vivían en ese vecindario.

-DOBLA PARA LA IZQUIERDA!-Le dijo Stan a Wendy y así lo hicieron pero se vieron sorprendidos por mas zombis.

-WAH!-Grito Kyle-AQUÍ TAMBIEN HAY MUCHOS, Que pasa!? Mientras más nos acercamos a la casa del hermano de Neko mas zombis encontramos-

-Debe haber una razón para esto-Dijo Stan mirando la escena.

-Pasalos a todos por encima!-Le ordeno Neko a Wendy y esta empezó a atropellar a los zombis.

-ESPERA!-Grito Kyle-FRENAAAAAA!-

-Hay un alambrado ahí adelante-Dijo Kenny-Da vuelta el coche-

-Está bien!-Wendy empieza a girar y estrella zombis contra el alambrado manchando los vidrios de sangre pero no podían frenar.

-Qué pasa? Porque no frena?-Pregunto Neko

-E-Es por los cuerpos, la sangre y las viseras impiden que frene el humvee-Dijo Wendy tratando de equilibrar el coche.

-No mires!-Le Dijo Cartman a Ike tapándole los ojos mientras que abrazaba a Sparky-Los frenos están bloqueados!-Ve a Wendy-Señorita Testaburger, suelte el freno y pise un poco el acelerador-

-E-Esta bien!-Dijo Wendy y le hace caso a Cartman

-TEN CUIDADO CON EL ALAMBRE-Le grito

-YO NO SE COMO MANEJAR ESTA COSA!-Dijo Wendy asustada, de la nada pisa de nuevo el freno, el Humvee frena fuertemente haciendo que Kyle se caiga de la Humvee y se golpee la espalda contra el asfalto. Unos zombis se acercan detrás del alambrado, Stan salta de la humvee con el arma apuntando a los zombis, dispara pero erra en el tiro y solo le da al aire rozando apenas la cabeza del zombi.

-Stan!-Dijo Kyle tratando de levantarse

-Mierda-Cartman sale del humvee-No le diste a ninguno Stan! Lo hiciste mal…el retroceso hace que el tiro salga para arriba, tenes que apuntarles al pecho-

Stan le hace caso a las indicaciones de Cartman y le dispara a 2 zombis que caen muertos al suelo.

-Cool pero…-Stan ve más zombis en el alambrado-Hay demasiados…-

-Después de cada disparo desliza el guardamanos y aprieta el gatillo-Dijo Cartman, Stan sigue disparándole a los zombis sin dejar de prestar atención a las indicaciones de Cartman.

-GENIAL!-Baja la cabeza-Me quede sin municiones-

Kenny baja del humvee con un salto estilo Ninja, se acerca a Stan.

-Stan, yo los mantengo a raya vos anda y rescata a Kyle-Le dijo Kenny

-Pero no vas a poder con todos con una espada de madera-Lo previno Stan y Kenny solo asiente.

-Eso ya lo sé-Le responde

Kenny empieza a acabar con todos los zombis que podía, Stan se acerca a Kyle, este intenta levantarse pero el dolor es insoportable.

-Bueno-Dijo Kyle viendo a Stan-Al menos moriremos juntos…-

Stan ve a los zombis y toma el arma de Kyle y lo levanta sujetándolo de la cadera, con la mano libre apunta a los zombis.

-STAN!-Grito Kyle sonrojado

-Lo siento…no tengo otra opción-Empieza a dispararle a los zombis pero no les da a ninguno-No les di, no les di! No acierto!-

Cartman iba a disparar pero se quedo sin balas.

-Mierda-Dijo-Me quede sin municiones-

Ike se asoma a la compuerta del Humvee y ve a Cartman sujetando el cartucho vacio.

-Cartman-

-Tráeme otro igual a este…Rápido-Dijo Cartman dándole el cartucho a Ike, este obedece y gatea rápido junto con Sparky a encontrar el cartucho, lo encuentra y se lo pasa a Cartman-GRACIAS IKE!-ve a los zombis-Ahora sí, voy a matarlos a todos de un tiro-

Wendy y Neko se encontraban dentro del Humvee, Wendy intentaba arrancar pero no lograba nada.

-Qué pasa? Porque no puedo arrancar?-Dijo Wendy y ve a Neko-Que vas a hacer Neko-

-Voy a tomar el arma de Stan y voy a acabar con los zombis-Dijo Neko abriendo la compuerta

-Pero es peligroso-Le dijo Wendy asustada

-Ya lo sé-Neko solo sonríe, toma el palo de escoba y sale del Humvee a acabar con los zombis, sale y Wendy la llama –Tu quédate aquí, y ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi verdadero nombre-

-NEKO!-Grito Stan al ver como Neko golpeaba a los zombis con el palo de escoba haciéndose pedazos, los restos de uno de los zombis cae encima de Neko manchandola-Ten cuidado-

-Descuida-Le dijo ella-Recuerda que soy una Otaku-Sigue acabando con los zombis-No tengo miedo, No soy una miedosa…NO SOY UNA MIEDOSA! NO VOY A MORIR! No voy a dejar que nadie más se muera, la casa de mi hermano está ahí nomas-

Cartman saca a Ike del Humvee, y lo para en el techo en la calle que esta vacia.

-Ya esta-

-Cartman…-Dijo Ike

-Vas a irte con Sparky al otro lado de la calle de acuerdo?-Dijo Cartman sonriendo

-Pero-Dijo Ike-Que pasara con Ustedes?-

-Nosotros vamos a volver, te lo prometo-Lo animo Cartman y Ike cambio su expresión de feliz a una triste.

-MENTIRA-Grito haciendo que Cartman se asustara un poco.

-Qué?!-


	14. La Espada y los Muertos parte 2

Capitulo Numero 13: La Espada y los Muertos Parte 2.

-Pusiste la misma sonrisa y gesto que me dio mi mama antes de morir-Dijo Ike a punto de llorar-Ella…ella me dijo que no pasaría nada, que todo iba a estar bien pero…se murió, NO ME QUIERO IR! NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SOLO-toma aire y vuelve a hablar-Quiero quedarme contigo, con Stan, con Wendy y los chicos-

Los chicos seguían peleando con los zombis, pero cada vez se acercaban más. Stan se queda junto a Kyle, ambos cierran los ojos esperando su final. Neko estaba agotada por luchar con tantos zombis. De la nada Sparky salta, le muerde la pierna a un zombi pero este sigue caminando arrastrando a Sparky con él. Stan va a golpear a los zombis con su arma, Kenny también lo ayuda golpeando a los zombis.

-Estoy detrás de ti Stan!-Le aviso Kenny, empieza a hacer ruido para llamar a los zombis-AQUÍ! Stan!-

Stan lo sigue, algunos zombis van detrás de ellos…siguen haciendo ruido y gritando para llamar su atención. Cuando llegan a un callejón sin salida los zombis ya no los seguían. Estaban yendo a atacar a los chicos del grupo.

-DIJE QUE VENGAN PARA ACA!-Grito Stan golpeando con fuerza la pared pero otra vez es ignorado por los zombis. Neko se cae al asfalto y Kyle que se encontraba tirado junto a ella.

-AGÁCHENSE!-

Stan y Kenny se agachan, ven hacia arriba…una motocicleta pasa arriba de ellos, se dirige a los zombis y los atropella a todos despejando el camino. Cartman, Kyle, Neko, Wendy y Ike se sorprenden por la habilidad de la persona que estaba manejando la moto para matar zombis.

La persona se baja de la moto y se acerca al grupo.

-Q-Quien eres?-Pregunto Kyle

-No creo que sea un policía-Dijo Cartman, la persona se quita el casco, se ve a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros como los de Neko.

-No soy un policía-Se ríe y después mantiene su expresión seria-Aunque haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi hermanita y a sus amigos-

-No puede ser…-Neko estaba emocionada y fue corriendo a abrazarlo-HERNAN! HERMANO! ERES TU!-

Kenny y Stan miraban la escena detrás del edificio en el que estaban ocultos.

-Es el hermano mayor de Neko, Está a salvo-dijo Kenny tratando de abrazarlo con fuerza, lo que le dejo medio sorprendido.

-Ehhh…Gracias, pero cuál es tu nombre? y...AH! Neko, cómo estás?-dijo Hernan soltándose del abrazo de Kenny y poniendo su manos arriba de la cabeza de la latina.

-Yo no soy un bebé, Hernán!-exclamó Neko molesta, mientras los chicos daban un poco de risitas en medio de esta situación graciosa.

-Para mí siempre serás-contestó Hernán en un tono burlón, molestando a Neko-Pero que haces aquí hermanita en ese sitio tan peligroso?-continuó Hernán en un tono preocupado mirándola a ella y sus amigos

-Es que mis amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela cuando ocurrió la invasión zombi por eso tuvimos que huir de ese sitio-continuó Neko dejando a su hermano sorprendido.

_Todos nos alegramos por Neko, al menos su hermano está bien y si fuera posible…la historia tendría un final feliz. Pero no…_

* * *

><p>Más tarde en casa del Hermano de Neko, Stan y Kyle se encontraban en una habitación con Wendy. Kyle estaba sin camisa, Stan se sentó delante de él y lo tomo de los hombros para que se relajara.<p>

-S-Stan-Kyle lo mira avergonzado

-Kyle…tranquilo-Le dijo Stan, ve a Wendy con las manos manchadas de lo que parecía ser una crema color naranja.

-Bien, aquí voy-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro-No dejes que escape Stan-

-Sí, lo que digas-Dijo Stan

-NO ME GUSTA EL DOLOR!-Grito Kyle asustado por lo que iba a hacerle Wendy. Acto seguido se oye un grito de dolor de parte de Kyle, se ve a Wendy pasándole la crema por la cintura y Kyle se sujeta fuertemente de Stan. **(Autora: esa escena cualquiera podría malinterpretarla) **

_Desde que llegamos a la casa del hermano mayor de Neko con Kenny…ha pasado un día, era la primera vez que estaba relajado desde que todo este desastre comenzó. _

-lo sentiste?-Pregunto Wendy alejando las manos aun manchadas de crema-Es mi crema especial!-sonríe.

-TRAIDOR!-Kyle vio a Stan un poco triste y con ganas de llorar

-Porque? Que hice yo?-Pregunto Stan sonrojado-solo la estoy ayudando a que te ponga la crema…-

-no es eso lo que quiero decir!- dijo Kyle molesto. Wendy se aleja sonriendo por hacer bien su trabajo

-Entonces que es?-Pregunto Stan

-No lo adivinaste?-

-No-Le responde. Kyle lo mira enojado y abraza una almohada con fuerza.

-Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de crema pero no quería que Wendy me la aplicara-Dijo Kyle molesto. Stan solo se quedo quieto mirándolo-Lárgate…Quieres?-

-Que es todo esto tan de repente?-Pregunto Stan y Kyle lo mira otra vez.

-Mi espalda y mi pecho me duelen por usar esa maldita arma!-Le grito-tengo que poner crema en el, por eso te pido que te vayas!-

Stan sale corriendo, cierra la puerta detrás de el…era una puerta corrediza estilo japonesa, baja a la sala de la casa.

-Debe ser agradable…-pensó Stan en voz alta. Vio a 2 hombres levantando una caja, se acerca a ayudarlos.

-Tonto!-Le grita uno de los hombres a su compañero-Estas caminando demasiado rápido!-

-Dejen que los ayude-Dijo Stan.

-Noo!-Le respondió el-Descuida niño, los mayores nos encargamos de todo aquí-

-Qué?-

-Solo deben relajarse-Le contesto amablemente su compañero y siguen caminando llevando la caja.

-Qué carajo les pasa?-Pensó Stan

-No dejes que eso te moleste-Stan se voltea y ve a Kenny, se sonroja con lo que llevaba puesto, tenía un kimono para hombre de color azul con una cinta gruesa negra atada a la cintura-Que paso?-

-Nada…es solo que…-Stan no podía hablar debido a lo que veía-Se te ve bien en ti…-

Kenny se sonroja por el comentario de Stan y baja la mirada avergonzado.

-NO! NO QUISE DECIR ESO-Stan trata de corregir lo que dijo-Es que…-

-No lo tome de esa manera-Lo tranquilizo Kenny y los 2 se ríen, Ike miraba un poco triste la escena ¿No se suponía que Stan estaba enamorado de Kyle? O eso era lo que creía él.

-Oigan-Los llamo Ike cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa-Que pasa? Sucedió algo bueno Stan?-entra seguido de Sparky.

-Estábamos hablando, y todos estamos felices de que te sientas mejor-Le dijo Stan a Ike

-Claro que sí!-Ike sonríe-Me siento mucho mejor Stan-

_En realidad nada está bien, ayer por la noche Ike se despertó varias veces gritando…_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Flashback_*_

-MAMA! NO! PORQUE TENIAS QUE IRTE!?-Gritaba Ike en sueños y enseguida despierta-Dios mio…solo fue una pesadilla-

Se pone triste y llora. Wendy se despierta, tenía los ojos entreabiertos a causa del sueño y se sienta en la cama.

-Shhhh-Wendy lo acuesta en la cama y lo abraza de modo maternal-No llores Ike…todo está bien, yo te protegeré-

-G-Gracias-Ike bosteza-Wendy…-

*Fin Flashback*

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente logro conciliar el sueño en los brazos de Wendy. Me siento muy mal por Ike, el está viviendo en este infierno en el que perdió a sus padres…y que pasara con nosotros? Nuestros padres están vivos o murieron igual que los de Ike?<em>

-Está todo bien-Le dijo Stan dándole leves golpes en la cabeza a Ike-No te desanimes Si?-

-Si!-Dijo Ike-tienes razón Stan-

-Sí, Claro-Escucha la voz de Neko bajando las escaleras-Siempre tienes razón en todo no es así?-Stan la vio, llevaba puesta una campera con camuflaje militar, jeans azul oscuro, botas negras, una remera negra debajo de la campera militar que decía "The Walking Dead" en rojo con la sombra de Rick en blanco apuntando al oeste con su arma, en su cabeza llevaba su típico gorro de gatito.

-Neko, que pasa?-Le pregunto Stan

-Nada, como sea…eres un…-Neko no termina la frase y se aleja enojada.

-N-Neko! Espera…-Dijo Stan

-DEJAME SOLA!-Le grito

-Qué rayos le pasa?-Se acerca una mujer de pelo corto marrón casi pelirrojo, usaba lentes, tenia puesto un vestido naranja claro con un abrigo blanco y zapatos naranjas-Perdóname si eso te preocupa-

-No es nada-Le dijo Stan

-Supongo que ya te acostumbraste a ella-Le dijo la mujer-Se hicieron amigos cuando comenzó las clases aquí-

-Es verdad-Dijo Stan y ve la casa-Tienen una casa muy bonita…siempre lo supe-se ve una imagen de la casa, era estilo oriental, detrás de ella había un inmenso parque con un estanque lleno de peces koi-Pero nunca pensé que sería tan grande, ahora que lo pienso nunca estuve aquí antes-Ve a 2 guardias custodiando la entrada de la casa por la ventana.

-Estas en lo correcto-Le dijo la mujer

-Bueno, eh…perdón-Se disculpo Stan

-Me agrada tu honestidad-Le respondió ella-He notado que no se van a quedar aquí mucho tiempo-

Mientras tanto Cartman estaba mirando las armas que había encontrado en la casa, mejor dicho las estudiaba.

-Cartman!-Cartman se voltea y ve a Neko

-Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo trata de disfrutarlo mientras pueda-Dijo Neko cruzada de brazos apoyada en el humvee-No es como si nos fuéramos a quedar aquí para siempre-

-Porque no Neko?-Cartman parecía preocupado-Con una casa como est…-Es interrumpido por Neko.

-Alguna vez has pensado lo difícil que es pagar la electricidad y el agua?-Le pregunto Neko-Eso se aprende en la escuela primaria-

-Bueno, eso es…-Dijo Cartman pero no se le ocurría una buena respuesta.

-Incluso en circunstancias normales tiene un entorno seguro y…donde muchos especialistas trabajan para mantener el funcionamiento de una red enorme, Cuando los zombis comenzaron a atacar las fuerzas armadas de Autodefensa enviaron tropas a las centrales eléctricas-Dijo Neko

-Seguro que no podían quedarse esperando ordenes del presidente-Dijo la mujer que se encontraba con Stan.

-Pero en ese caso…el mantenimiento-Dijo Stan

-Piensa esto, cuánto tiempo crees que los trabajadores podrán seguir con sus funciones allí?-Le pregunto la mujer a Stan-Tienen familias también, no es así? Y sus familias no trabajan en las redes eléctricas-

-Entonces solo deben tomar un autobús y…-Dijo Stan

-Sí, pero debemos ser más responsables-Lo interrumpe la mujer-No, solo nos llevaremos a los que son capaces de sobrevivir con nosotros-


	15. Las reglas de la casa de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 14: Las reglas de la casa de los Muertos.

Mientras tanto con Neko y Cartman.

Un hombre entro al garaje donde se encontraban los 2. Se asusto un poco por la mirada de Neko.

-Que quieres?-Le pregunto Neko

-Q-Quería avisarle que los preparativos ya están terminados-Le respondió el hombre tratando de no enfocar mucho su mirada en la chica Otaku ve a Cartman con un arma en la mano-Oye niño baja esa arma...no es un juguete! Eso lo manejan los mayores-

-Lo entiendo-Dijo ella-Gracias por avisarme-

-Eso fue impresionante!-Le dijo Cartman mientras veía al hombre alejarse del garaje y salir por la puerta.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti culon-Le dijo Neko molesta-Lo más importante, deberías hacer algo al respecto...-

-Que quieres decir?-Cartman ve el arma en sus manos

-No entiendes lo que quiero decir?-Dijo Neko-La mayoría de las personas que viven aquí son adultos…¿Y los que estamos con ellos?-Cartman no sabe que decir-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con Stan y los demás-

Stan caminaba por la casa pensado en lo que le dijo la mujer sobre Neko.

-Quiero que me entienda…-Le dijo la mujer a Stan-Pero mi cuñada no quiere escucharme y no importa lo que le diga ¿puedo pedirte que hables con ella por mi?-

-Convencer a Neko eh?-Pensó Stan-Pero no he podido hacerla cambiar de opinión desde que empezó las clases aquí-

Más tarde en la habitación de Kyle. Kyle se encontraba acostado boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada.

-No entiendo porque todos tienen que pasar por aquí-Dijo molesto viendo al grupo dentro de la habitación.

-Apenas puedes levantarte-Le dijo Neko-Que otra cosa podemos hacer?-

-Entonces…-Wendy estaba ocupada pelando una Banana para comérsela-De que estamos hablando?-

-Decía…que podíamos seguir avanzando como un equipo-Dijo Neko

-Qué? Como un equipo?-Kyle parecía sorprendido, Ike se encontraba sentado junto a el en la cama.

-Es un buen punto-Comento Kenny-Me parece que en este momento nos transformamos en un equipo más grande y unido, En el fondo…-

-Si-Dijo Neko-Pero solo tenemos 2 opciones: Ya sea permanecer juntos…-

-O los dejamos-Interrumpió Stan-Pero es necesario dejarlos? Las cosas están empeorando afuera y tu hermano mayor sabe lo que hace, debería funcionar en esta familia y tu cuñada es genial-

-Sí, ya sé cómo es ella-Le dijo Neko mirando a la ventana-Solía hablar de ella en mi otra escuela…-Stan la ve, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Ella…se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora, en solo 2 dias nos ayudo pero si ella fuera capaz de hacer eso entonces podría haber…-

-Neko-La llamo Stan-No debes hablar mal de tu familia, y menos de tu cuñada, considera la situación en la que estamos…ha sido muy difícil para todos-

-SUENA EXACTAMENTE COMO ALGO QUE HASTA MI MAMA DIRIA!-Le dijo Neko enojada-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…lo entiendo, mi hermano mayor y mi cuñada son los mejores…se movilizaron en cuando supieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, protegieron la casa junto con otras personas y sus familias, obviamente mi hermano no se olvido de mi…al contrario fue en lo primero que pensó-

-Calmate Neko-Le dijo Stan

-Si! Es verdad…mi hermano es increíble-Le dijo Neko-No me gustaría esperar menos de mi hermano y mi cuñada, solo en ese momento dejaron de pensar en mi porque creyeron que no sería capaz de sobrevivir-

Stan perdió la paciencia y la tomo de la campera camuflada empezando a sacudirla de adelante hacia atrás.

-PARALA NEKO!-Le grito y ella solo se quedo callada.

-Que es esto…de repente? Por fin te das cuenta…-Le dijo Neko asustada por el agarre de Stan-Stan…-

-No eres solo tu-Le dijo enojado-Nos sentimos de la misma manera! Tienes suerte porque ahora sabes que tu hermano mayor está a salvo junto con su esposa!-

-Está bien, lo entiendo…me puedes soltar-Le dijo Neko y Stan la suelta.

-Perdóname-

-No importa…ya paso, está todo bien-Le respondió la Otaku acomodándose la ropa-Como sea, empezamos con el siguiente tema...vamos a…-Escuchan el ruido de un auto entrar a la casa.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto Kenny

Todos salen de la casa a ver qué estaba pasando incluyendo el hermano de Neko junto con su esposa. Del auto sale un chico parecido a Neko solo que más alto, de pelo muy corto castaño y ojos marrones igual que ella y Cartman.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Cartman-El es…-

-Él es el que está a cargo de la familia, es decir…el segundo al mando después de mi papa-Le explico Neko-Ese hombre decide que está bien y que está mal…él es mi medio hermano-

Ve que el sube a un pequeño escenario, pasa una camioneta que lleva a una zombi enjaulada tirando de los barrotes desesperada por salir.

-Como pueden ver-Dijo el hombre mostrando a la zombi en la jaula, todos los espectadores estaban asustados-Ella era mi novia, se llamaba Belen, en una misión por rescatar a un grupo de sobrevivientes casi soy mordido por un zombi pero ella se sacrifico y fue mordida…ahora lo único que puedo hacer es ponerle fin a su miseria-

Kyle escucho esas palabras había salido de la casa acompañado por Wendy que lo sujetaba de la cintura sin poner mucha fuerza en ella, pensó en Rebecca y en como ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo de un zombi.

Se oye el ruido de una Katana cortar la cabeza de la zombi, la cabeza cae al agua del estanque de peces Koi haciendo que se tiña de color rojo…todos se quedaron mudos por la acción del hombre.

-ESTA ES LA SOCIEDAD EN LA QUE VIVIMOS AHORA!-Les dijo a todos-Incluso si tus mejores amigos, tus familiares o tus seres queridos son atacados…no puedes dejar las cosas así, debes eliminarlos. Si quiere sobrevivir…Tienes que luchar!-

Después de eso, el medio hermano de Neko se bajo del pequeño escenario y entra a la casa seguido del hermano mayor de Neko y su mujer. Se oye un murmullo de parte de Cartman.

-Que pasa Cartman?-Pregunto Stan-No te ves muy bien-

-Las Katanas son ineficientes-Dijo Cartman en voz baja

-Como?-

-Dije que las Katanas son ineficientes, esas espadas se dañan en cuanto tocan un hueso, después de que mata personas ya no sirve-Explico Cartman

-No puedes decirlo a ciencia cierta Cartman-Le dijo Kenny-Incluso en otros factores. Las Katanas tambien pueden determinar su fuerza, la técnica del espadachín, la fuerza de la espada y la fuerza mental si estos 3 elementos se encuentran en perfecto estado no perderán su fuerza de combate, no importa cuántas personas estén en contra de eso-

-Pero…si hay sangre en ella-Dijo Cartman

-Cartman, ya fue suficiente-Lo tranquilizo Stan

-No me digas eso! Aléjate de mi!-Le grito-Ni siquiera sabes disparar un arma como se debe!-

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CULON-Le grito Neko. Cartman sale corriendo por lo que le dijo Neko y tambien porque Stan lo regaño.

-Cartman, espera!-Le grito Stan pero el ya no lo escuchaba. Sale tras él junto con Ike, Kenny mira arrepentido la escena y baja la mirada.

-Son 2 caras de la misma moneda-Dijo Kenny.

Stan estaba caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la casa buscando a Cartman.

-Stan!-Lo llamo Ike, Stan lo ve-Stan…tuviste una pelea con Cartman?-

-No, de verdad-Le dijo Stan-No creo que eso haya sucedido-

-Bien, entonces voy a darte un consejo-Le dijo Ike-Es necesario que hables con el otra vez…Es necesario hablar con Cartman otra vez así pueden resolver sus problemas!-

-De verdad crees que puedo?-Le pregunto Stan

-Claro que si, tu puedes-Lo animo Ike-Lo que pasa es que tu y Cartman están demasiado relajados desde que llegamos a la casa del hermano de Neko-

-Qué?-Stan no podía creer lo que dijo Ike

-Voy a decirle que quieres hablar con él-Le dijo Ike sonriendo y se aleja-Vamos Sparky!-llama al perro y este lo sigue.

_"__Una rebelión" eh?...yo estaba en 4to año, estaban por empezar las vacaciones de Verano y no faltaba nada para que las clases terminaran. Nuestra profesora que además de dar clases es socióloga nos relato una historia, justo cuando estábamos por tomar un descanso para las vacaciones…__**(Autora: No pondré la del anime, pondré una que me enseñaron a mí en la escuela "Rebelión en la Granja" …si no la leyeron **_**_busquen el libro o léanla en google o en cualquier pagina Web o si no miren la pelicula) _**_Los animales de la Granja Manor, alentados un día por el viejo "cerdo Mayor", antes de morir les explicó a todos los animales su visión, llevan a cabo una revolución en la que consiguen expulsar al señor Jones y crear sus propias reglas (los Siete Mandamientos) que escriben en una pared._

_1.__Todo lo que camina sobre dos pies es un enemigo._

_2.__Todo lo que camina sobre cuatro patas, o tenga alas, es amigo._

_3.__Ningún animal usará ropa._

_4.__Ningún animal dormirá en una cama_

_5.__Ningún animal beberá alcohol._

_6.__Ningún animal matará a otro animal._

_7.__Todos los animales son iguales_

_Al principio, la granja, que pasa a llamarse Granja Animal, es más próspera incluso que cuando el señor Jones la administraba. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo los __cerdos__, que se habían autoerigido como líderes por su inteligencia, empiezan a abusar de su poder y manipulan los mandamientos en su favor. Dos de estos cerdos, __Snowball__ y __Napoleón__, se muestran como los líderes, pero empiezan a mostrar diferencias, que acaban cuando Napoleón lanza a los __perros__ contra Snowball y este huye de la granja. Después de contarnos toda la historia, la profesora nos comparo a nosotros con los animales de la granja, a las vacaciones con la Granja Animal y a los demás profesores los represento como los cerdos…es decir los nuevos capitalistas. Y ahora mismo estamos en otra Granja Animal. _

-Stan!-Lo llamo Ike al parecer estaba agitado por venir corriendo hacia donde estaba Stan y Sparky lo había seguido-Ven conmigo por favor date prisa! Cartman…Cartman está en problemas-

Neko estaba en el jardín buscando a Cartman.

-No está por aquí?-Dijo Neko molesta-Ese culon de mierda…donde se habrá metido?-Se detiene, ve a Kenny arrodillado en la orilla de uno de los estanques lleno de peces Koi-Eh?-

-Estos peces koi son impresionantes-le dijo Kenny a Neko-No se ven en cualquier parte-

-Je-Neko ríe un poco-Así que no solo estas lleno de información sobre las espadas japonesas si no que también sabes algo de Nishikigoi? Bueno…esos peces se ven aquí de todos modos-Kenny la miro y luego se levanto de su lugar.

-Estoy…-Dijo Kenny mirándola-No! No lo puedo decir…quería decirte…que estoy de buen humor Neko, es todo-


	16. Dead Storm Rising

Capitulo numero 15: Dead storm rising

Cartman estaba corriendo en la entrada de la casa con las armas que había sacado de la casa de Bebe. Se arrodilla, unos hombres se acercan a verlo y no les gusto nada que llevara armas con él.

-No!-Grito Cartman

-No juegues con nosotros!-Le dijo uno de los hombres-Entrega las armas rápido, sabes lo que está pasando ahí afuera no? No debes ser egoísta al llevar contigo todas esas armas al menos danos una-

-No puedo!-Le respondió Cartman-No son mías, las tome prestadas a otra persona. Además nadie puede usarlas mejor que yo-

-No lo entiendes, verdad?-Esa era la voz de Neko-El lujo de tener una vida normal con las cosas del día a día quedo en el pasado…es casi seguro que han desaparecido para siempre-

-Es verdad-Dijo Kenny-El mundo que conocemos…ha desaparecido-

-Hey-Dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a Cartman-Ahora que hemos llegado a esto no tenemos tiempo para lloriqueos de niñitos-

Stan vio lo que estaba pasando.

-Cartman!-

-Ahora volvemos de vuelta a la opción que hicimos antes-Dijo Kenny mirando a Stan.

-Es cierto-Respondió Neko-La opción de permanecer unidos y ser absorbidos por estas personas o irnos de aquí, está en nuestras manos cambiarlo todo-

-Que pasa con esta conmoción?-Se acerca el Hermano mayor de Neko seguido de su esposa y ve a Cartman-Este niño cree que las armas son juguetes así que, dime cuál es tu nombre?-

-S-Soy E-Eric C-Cartman-Dijo Cartman inclinándose frente a él-E-Estoy en 5to año de secundaria en la escuela de South Park-

-Eric Cartman eh?-Dijo Hernan mirándolo-Tu voz muestra determinación estoy seguro de que pasaste por muchas cosas antes de venir aquí por lo tanto, es imposible que me des esas armas?-

-NO!-Grito Cartman-No puedo! No quiero…sin ellas volveré a ser el de antes, me veré forzado a ser el de siempre justo cuando encontré algo en lo que soy bueno-

-Exactamente, En que eres Bueno?-Le pregunto Hernan a Cartman y este lo mira sin saber que responder.

-Esto…eso es, no sé qué decir…-

-El puede proteger a su hermana menor!-Grito Stan acercándose a Cartman y al hermano mayor de Neko.

-Stan-Dijo Cartman mirándolo

-Stan? He oído ese nombre antes-Hernan ve a Stan detenidamente-Tu has sido amigo de mi hermana desde que empezó las clases-

-Si-Dijo Stan-Pero desde que comenzó este desastre, Cartman ha estado protegiendo a Neko, es decir a su hermana-

-CARTMAN!-Ike se acerca a abrazarlo junto con Sparky, levanta la mirada en el hermano de Neko y lo ve con desprecio.

-He visto su valentía con mis propios ojos señor-Dijo Kenny. Kyle se acerca acompañado de Wendy, esta llevaba una bikini rosa con una micro falda amarilla, botas de taco alto y una boina rosa.

-Yo tambien lo vi!-Dijo Neko haciendo que su hermano la mirara-Tal vez sea un gordo, estúpido, antisemita, adicto a las armas y otras cosas que no puedo decir pero sin su ayuda me hubiera convertido en zombi ahora…eso es! El es el que me ha estado protegiendo!-Stan abraza sujeta a Kyle por los hombros y este lo abraza-No tu!-

-N-Neko-Cartman se quedo sin habla, todo este tiempo la había estado maltratando y ahora supo que era una persona un poco importante para él.

* * *

><p>Y ahora volvamos al autobús donde lo hemos dejado unos capítulos atrás. Los chicos y las chicas que se encontraban ahí adentro estaban haciendo lo que se les diera la gana, entre esas cosas tratando de tener sexo. El profesor les daba un discurso mientras miraba con maldad las escenas lujuriosas de sus alumnos.<p>

-Este jodido mundo está destruido por los pecadores, ¡Pero eso nunca les pasara a ustedes! –Hablo el profesor-Ustedes jóvenes puros, nunca serán corrompidos…ustedes serán los que comenzaran este nuevo mundo-

Un chico estaba besando a una chica y aprovecho para quitarle el abrigo y la remera que llevaba puesta dejándola con el sostén puesto y mostrando parte de sus senos. 2 chicas al fondo estaban tomadas de la mano sonriendo.

-Aunque yo solo sea un asqueroso adulto que no se compara con ustedes, ¡Espero que después de haberlos ayudado dios pueda perdonar todos mis pecados! Chicos por favor muéstrenme el camino, muéstrenme el nuevo mundo que se oculta tras este caos-

Un chico que habían echado hace rato estaba golpeando la puerta del autobús desesperado por pasar.

-PROFESOR! POR FAVOR AYÚDEME! NUNCA MAS LE VOLVERÉ A LEVANTAR EL TONO DE VOZ! SALVEME-Grito pero no era escuchado-PROFESOR!-Un zombi se acerca y se lo lleva, lo muerde, el chico grita y después se convierte en zombi.

Mientras tanto en la casa del hermano de Neko, todos se encontraban dentro de una carpa que habían instalado para refugiarse de la lluvia.

-Cuantas veces debo repetirlo para que lo entiendan?-Dijo Neko ya molesta-El concepto de un arma biología es pura basura! Es una excusa del gobierno porque ellos no se dan cuenta de que los zombis nos están atacando, es la clásica forma de mostrar inquietud-

-Entonces-Dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban ahí-Estas diciendo que los muertos de verdad están caminando? Eso es tonto, claramente es una nueva especie de infección-

-ES CIERTO-Grito una mujer-Esto no hubiera pasado así porque si-

-Si fuese solo eso entonces todo andaría bien!-Le contesto la Otaku-Las personas normales nunca lo resolverían, sin la investigación, el tiempo y los recursos para analizar esto nunca lo sabremos! Eso es imposible para nosotros o acaso piensas que puedes hacerlo?-

-Eso es…-

-No puedes, verdad? Entonces solo nos queda sobrevivir o ser mordidos-Dijo la Otaku-Nada más importa, mi hermano debió haberles dicho que hacer –

-Ahora entiendo-Dijo la mujer-Eso era lo que querías decirnos? Tu discurso de protección fue una farsa-

-Qué?-Neko sintió que la estaban sacando de sus casillas pero debía controlarse

-Esa gente solo usa la violencia para calmarnos-Dijo la mujer-por eso el mundo esta así, causando tanto lio para nosotros, los norteamericanos-

-porque habla de los norteamericanos?-Pensó la Otaku

-Escúchenme todos-La mujer ve a los demás-Quieren que nos volvamos unos asesinos, la persona que nos está intimidando es la hermana menor de un tipo que disfruta matar gente-

-De que estás hablando?-Pregunto Stan

-los niños no deberían meterse en esto-Dijo la mujer ignorando a Stan

-NIÑOS?-Stan también estaba molesto al igual que Neko sintió que lo sacaron de sus casillas-Acaso tienes alguna idea?-.

-TONTERÍAS-Grito ella con un rostro psicópata-Los adultos tomaran las decisiones aquí a partir de ahora! No los chicos que están impulsados con la violencia…sino nosotros los pacíficos adultos-Todos apoyaron a la mujer-Nos rehusamos a aceptar la violencia! Nos rehusamos!-

El grupo sale y entran todos a la casa del hermano de Neko, ella empieza a guardar los paraguas mojados.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Neko-Le dijo Cartman

-Eso fue inútil-Dijo ella-Solo hable con ellos porque estaban hablando mal de mi hermano-

-Ok, pero esa gente no se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera?-Pregunto Stan

-Deben mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo-Dijo Neko guardando el ultimo paraguas.

-Creo que entiendo cómo se sienten-Dijo Cartman mirando a otro lado

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO CULON?-Le grito la Otaku enojada.

-No me refiero a eso-Dijo Cartman-Los humanos no quieren ver lo que deben ver, no quieren admitir que están en peligro-

Stan se acordó de cuando Kyle estaba con Rebecca y caminaban juntos por el pasillo de la escuela tomados de la mano y sonriendo, eso le había dado celos pero prefería ignorarlo y no pelear por Kyle.

-Paren de pelear! Tenemos que estar juntos! No se acuerdan lo que pasó en el colegio?! Sí no estuviésemos trabajando en equipo todos estaríamos muertos! Luego hagan las paces!-gritó Stan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero la verdad…tenía razón.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Neko llamándose a la reflexión-Si no fuera porque trabajamos todos juntos como grupo no habríamos sobrevivido-

-Concuerdo con el-Dijo Cartman

-Yo igual-Dijo Kyle sujetado por Wendy, Kenny solo asiente con la cabeza. Sin decir nada mas todos entran a la casa.

-otra cosa!-Dijo Neko-Ahora que lo pienso…-

-Deberíamos nombrar a Stan como líder del grupo ya que el toma decisiones fácilmente y es la voz de la razón-Dijo Kenny

-Me quitaste las palabras Kenny-Se enojo Neko-No importa, Stan debe ser el líder- Stan se quedara sorprendido.

-Aunque seas un hippie eres un buen líder, Stan-dijo Cartman concordando con Neko, así como los otros chicos y chicas, que accedieron con la cabeza.

-En serio?-preguntó Stan aun sorprendido-Bueno...muchas gracias por confiar en mí, chicos!-dijo Stan feliz abrazando a los chicos y siendo abrazado por ellos-Si me disculpan debo hacer una llamada a mis padres…me preocupa donde pueden estar y no sé que les habrá pasado con todo este desastre-

-Está bien-Dijo Neko. Stan sin decir nada mas subió las escaleras y fue a una habitación para hablar en privado. Kenny escucha que alguien lo llama, se voltea y era el hermano de Neko.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Kenny

-Podemos hablar a solas?-Le pregunto Hernán-Tengo algo importante que decirte-Kenny ve al grupo, luego al hermano de Neko, asiente y se va con él.


	17. El ataque de todos los Muertos

Capitulo numero 16: El Ataque de todos los muertos

Kenny y el hermano de Neko se encuentran en un refugio estilo oriental que había al fondo del jardín de la casa. Kenny tenía una espada samurái en las manos con funda de color Negro. Hernan solo lo miraba.

-Y qué opinas?-Le pregunto-Solo tu posees la habilidad y la fuerza para manejar una espada así, blandirla sin mancharla de sangre-

Kenny desenfunda la espada y sale la hoja de color plateado y brillaba con la luz.

-Esta es extremadamente rara-Dijo Kenny mirando la espada.

-Lo notaste?-

-Y es de doble filo-Observo Kenny, guarda la espada en su lugar-Señor, esta es una Katana, le pertenecía a Neko no es así?-

-Exactamente-Respondió sonriendo un poco-Se dice que es capaz de cortar la cabeza de un cerdo en 2 sin romperse y sin perder el filo. Ahora es tuya-

-Es una hoja perfecta-Dijo Kenny dejando la espada en el suelo-Señor, agradezco su oferta y su amabilidad pero no la quiero-

-Eres demasiado honesto-Le dijo Hernan

-Perdone mi falta de respeto-Se disculpo Kenny-Pero esto es de su hermana y yo no puedo aceptarlo-

-Tómalo como un regalo-Le dijo el-Mi hermana necesita aprender más cosas antes que manejar una espada como esa-

-Es cierto que he tenido que salvar su vida-Dijo Kenny-Pero tambien pude aprender a sobrevivir gracias a ella, si usted quiere proteger a su hermana porque no la mantiene a su lado?-

-Entiendo que respetas y amas a tu familia-Le dijo Hernan-Se dice que los padres y los hijos son parecidos pero…-

-Con toda la razón-Lo interrumpió Kenny-Pero si quiere que alguien proteja a su hermana pídaselo a Stan-

-Ese chico aun tiene muchas dudas-Le contesto-Un hombre que sea capaz de manejar una situación de emergencia debe ser…-

* * *

><p>En una habitación de la casa, Stan se sentó frustrado en la cama con su teléfono celular en la mano.<p>

-No hay señal-Se enoja y tira el teléfono-Que fácil se les hace votar para que yo sea el líder-

-Porque? Me vas a decir que no lo sos?-Stan se voltea y ve a Kyle ya cambiado con la ropa que se puso cuando salieron de la casa de Bebe y ahora llevaba el arma cargada en la espalda, se apoya en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

-Kyle, estas bien?-Le pregunto Stan-No deberías esforzarte mucho con esas heridas-

-Todos confiamos en ti Stan-Kyle se sienta junto a él-Eres valiente, nunca te lo dije…tanto en la escuela como en otras situaciones-

-Solo actuaba de forma desesperada, no hacía nada en especial-Le dijo Stan indiferente-Los únicos que son hábiles para luchar son Cartman, Kenny y por supuesto tu. Neko es la más lista y Wendy es como una enfermera-

-Y Ike?-Pregunto Kyle

-Bueno…Ike es Ike-Dijo Stan haciendo que Kyle se riera un poco-De que te ríes?-

-Stan…-Lo llamo otra vez Kyle-Te diré un secreto que tienen los chicos como yo, nos gustan los chicos lindos y tiernos que nos amen, eso es todo-

-Nada mas?-Pregunto Stan

-Exacto, nada más-Le responde Kyle apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stan-Puede haber algo mas importante?-

-Creo que yo no cumplo con ninguno de los 2-Dijo Stan decepcionado

-Antes no, eso no lo puedo negar-Le dijo Kyle bajando la mirada-Pero ahora eres diferente…Parece ser que pierdes la esperanza pero cuando la situación lo amerita te llenas de valor-Kyle levanta la mirada-No tienes que usar la razón, lo haces todo porque tienes que hacerlo-

Se sienta sobre las piernas de Stan y lo mira, este se sonroja un poco, Kyle le toma su mano.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Stan-Dijo Kyle-Siempre sabes que hacer, yo fui el que no se dio cuenta de eso…durante mucho tiempo no lo note, tal vez por eso…es por eso que yo quiero estar junto a ti!-Stan se queda sorprendido por lo que dijo Kyle-Haré lo que sea para quedarme contigo!-Stan solo se limita a abrazarlo-Aunque a vos te guste otro chico!-Kyle sentía que se iba a echar a llorar-Porque…porque sin ti no sería capaz de sobrevivir-

Stan no soporta más, empuja despacio a Kyle a la cama. Kyle se sonroja por la acción y Stan queda arriba de él.

-Qué pasa?-Dijo Kyle

-No sé si deba estar feliz o molesto-Le dijo Stan-Lo que dices no tiene sentido-

-Es que…-Dijo Kyle aplicando el termino del "Yaoi"-Los ukes son difíciles de entender-Stan se iba a acercar para besarlo pero entonces Kyle siente una punzada en la cintura.

-Lo siento-Stan se levanta-Veo que aun te duele, deberías relajarte-

-Si-Kyle se levanta despacio de la cama y empieza a alejarse-Debería pedirle a Wendy que me revise-abre la puerta-Por favor…quiero que pienses lo que te acabo de decir-

Kyle sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Kenny. Lo mira con desprecio.

-Sentí que había alguien adentro y me quede esperando-Le dijo Kenny a Kyle con la espada de Neko en las manos-Pero no escuche nada-

-Gracias Kenneth, deberías hablar con él-Dijo Kyle-Creo que eso lo pondría de buen humor-baja la mirada un poco adolorido por lo que dijo.

-Mejor no, hablamos con Neko las cosas graciosas que nos pasaron en el día para dejar de estar tan tristes!- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa, entrando en el cuarto y agarrando a Stan por la mano al igual que Kyle-Por cierto-Kyle mira a Kenny

-Qué?-Pregunto Kyle

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre-Le dijo Kenny-En este momento…-

-No te atrevas a decirlo-Lo interrumpió Kyle-no voy a pensar en eso-

La lluvia aun caía torrencialmente en las afueras de la ciudad de South Park donde deambulaban los zombis. Unos guardias de seguridad pusieron trabas a la calle para evitar que los zombis pasen, de la nada se frena el autobús donde está el profesor y los demás alumnos.

-Sobrevivientes-Dijo uno de los guardias viendo al autobús.

-por favor! Ayúdenos-Dijo la chica que llevaba el sostén puesto asomándose por la ventana de acrílico apoyando sus manos en el borde y los pechos estaban fuera de la ventana-Escapamos de la escuela! No tenemos a donde ir, ayúdenos por favor-

-Si! Claro-El tipo no la miraba sino que miraba su sostén y sus senos mojados por el agua-Enseguida moveremos las barreras-El profesor que estaba manejando el autobús sonríe con maldad por la acción de la chica.

* * *

><p>*En la casa de Hernán mientras tanto*<p>

Miren chicos yo me esto acordando de lo que pasó hoy de mañana! Se acuerdan?-dijo en un tono burlón Neko mientras Wendy miraban intrigada y los chicos se quedaron sonrojados.

*Flashback*  
>-Ayyy, que mierda! No tiene nada que hacer!-comentó Cartman molestó pisando el piso fuerte.<br>-Bueno, Wendy pidió nuestra opinión sobre la ropa nueva que usará, luego tenemos que ayudarla-dijo Stan en un tono conciliador.

-Si, por que ella no sabe lo que decidir ya que es muy tonta!-añadió Neko, con Kyle, Ike y Kenny a su lado para enseguida pararen delante del cuarto donde Wendy se estaba vistiendo, esperando poco tiempo para la puerta empezar a abrir.

-Chicos! Aquí está mi ropa nueva!-exclamó Wendy en un tono feliz, abriendo la puerta, revelando su nueva ropa, dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos y a Neko molesta.  
>Wendy usaba una microfalda amarilla, un bikini rosa sin camisa, una boina rosa y unos tacones morados.<br>-Bueno, chicos? Que creen de mi ropa?-preguntó inocentemente la chica, se poniendo de frente para los chicos, presionando a sus pechos sin querer, dejando a casi todos ellos casi sin palabras.

-B-b-bueno, creo que tengo que mirar por detrás para mirar me-mejor-tartamudeó Kenny, lo que la pelinegra accedió con la cabeza feliz.

-Entonces te gustan? Yo usó por debajo de la microfalda un bikini rosa, pero no lo sé sí lo sacó para sentir el viento en el miedo de mis piernas. Que creen ustedes?-preguntó Wendy, haciendo con que Neko se molestara muchísimo, pero llevando a otra reacción en los chiquillos en sus pantalones.

-AAAHHH!-gritaron todo juntos mirando a sus pantalones, dejando a Neko sonrojada y a Wendy en duda. -Nosotros tenemos que irnos!-dijeron los chicos juntos y se fueron al baño mientras Neko estaba con las manos en la cara. Pero que yo hice?-preguntó a sí misma inocentemente la pelinegra.

*Fin Flashback*

-Quieren encontrar a sus familias?-Pregunto el hermano de Neko, el estaba ocupado atendiendo unas llamadas.

-Si-Dijo Stan-Queremos ver si nuestros padres están bien, mis padres están fuera de South Park y Kyle…su papa es abogado, tal vez lo encuentre si voy a esperarlo a la estación de policía, su mama debe estar en la casa-

-Y que harás después de encontrar a tus padres?-Le pregunto-Dentro de unos días vamos a abandonar South Park y será peligroso quedarse en áreas lejanas-

-Encontrare a todos y los traeré a tiempo-Dijo Stan mostrando firmeza en lo que decía.

-No te puedo prometer que cuidare a más personas-Le dijo Hernán con tranquilidad

-En ese caso si mis padres necesitan ayuda me quedare con ellos-Le respondió Stan-Si no vuelvo antes de que abandonen South Park eso quiere decir que me quedare-

Stan y Kyle después de hablar con Neko, estaban empacando sus armas, ropa y cosas que serian necesarias para el viaje y la búsqueda de sus padres.

-Yo tambien voy contigo-Le dijo Kenny, se acerca a los 2 con un jean negro ajustado, botas negras, una remera de manga corta naranja y un chaleco de jean color naranja ladrillo, llevaba la espada samurái de Neko atada a la cintura.

-Acaso te gusta llamar la atención?-Le pregunto Kyle a modo de broma y Stan solo babeaba cuando lo vio vestido así-siempre haces lo mismo y actúas tan normal-

-K-Kenny! Te ves bien pero…no crees que es un poco rápido?-Le pregunto Stan. Se acercan los demás, Wendy estaba jugando con su celular, Cartman cargaba las armas de Bebe en la espalda, Ike llevaba a Sparky en sus brazos y Neko caminaba tranquila.

-Creo que podre serte de gran ayuda-Le dijo Kenny acomodando la espada-Además necesitaras a alguien más para que llevemos a nuestros padres hasta aquí-

-Eso es verdad pero…-Dijo Stan, Kyle ve algo y se queda estatico, prepara el arma y sale corriendo afuera –Ky! Que estás haciendo?-Ve al profesor afuera-Ese es…-

Afuera de la casa, el profesor iba acompañado del medio hermano de Neko bajo un paraguas, ambos estaban cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-Lograste escapar de la escuela y poner a salvo a los demás estudiantes-Dijo el medio hermano de Neko al profesor

-Ese es el trabajo de un profesor-dijo el levantando los brazos, afuera los chicos estaban todos juntos y las 2 chicas estaban abrazadas y sonriendo-Claro que no…-

_-Hay un hombre idiota llamado Gerald Broflovsky, el es abogado no es así?-dijo el profesor hablando por celular en la azotea del colegio_

_-Si-Respondió la persona del otro lado-Su hijo estudia en el colegio en el que trabajas, encárgate de que repita el año…eso le enseñara quien manda-_

-Podria ayudar a mis queridos alumnos?-Le pregunto mirando el profesor-Yo no importo…-

-Wow! Que admirable! Lo envidio profesor-Este se voltea y ve a Kyle apuntándolo con el arma.

-K-Kyle Broflovsky!-Dijo el profesor sorprendido-Que alegría me da verte a salvo!-

-Sabes porque soy bueno con este tipo de armas?-Le pregunto molesto sin dejar de apuntar-Es porque me enseñaron bien como usar una bayoneta, me enseño mi papa…por tu culpa el sufrió ¡Jamás te perdonare por las lagrimas que el derramo! Me dijo que tuve que repetir 1 año por su culpa. Y el único que tiene el poder para hacer algo así eres tú!-Stan se asoma a ver la escena-Me dijo que era la única manera de que pudiera continuar con su caso y así arrestarte, pero ahora…-Acerca el cuchillo del arma produciéndole un corte no tan profundo.

-Qué? Acaso me vas a matar?-Le dijo con sarcasmo-Te convertirías en un criminal, acaso no eres el hijo de un abogado?-

-NO QUIERO OÍR ESO DE TI!-Le grito Kyle con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces, mátalo!-Sale el hermano mayor de Neko-Si lo deseas mátalo, eso no importa ahora- Kyle se queda sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Stan iba a ir a ayudar a Kyle pero Kenny lo detiene.

-Kyle debe tomar esta decisión por si solo-Dijo Kenny y Stan se queda quieto.

-Está bien, mátame-Le dijo el profesor-Mátame y vivirás con la culpa toda tu vida! Esa es la mejor lección que puede darte tu profesor-Kyle lo mira con odio apuntando el arma, Wendy le tapa los ojos a Ike, Cartman, Neko y Stan estaban un poco asustados, Kenny miraba todo seriamente, Kyle se arrepiente bajando el arma haciendo que los demás se aliviaran incluyendo Stan. Da media vuelta y regresa con los demás.

-Estás seguro de tu decisión?-Le pregunto Hernán a Kyle

-No vale la pena matarlo-Le respondió fríamente y entra a la casa.

-VETE DE AQUÍ-Hernán echa al profesor y a los demás alumnos-Y llévate contigo a los alumnos que contagiaste con tu maldad-Cierra la puerta del autobús y se aleja. Kyle salio y se quedo parado en la entrada de la casa disfrutando su victoria.


End file.
